It's a Small World After All
by Opaque Opal
Summary: Five HoND fans are in for the adventure of a lifetime. After going to Disney World for a class trip, a ride malfunction launches them into the Disney movie. Chaos is sure to follow as they make their way back home and find love along the way. Please R&R!
1. Start of an Obsession

**

* * *

**

A/N dated Dec. 10, 2008. Hey peeps! I've decided to reupload Chapter 1. Don't worry, its simply because one of the penames no longer is existent and also I don't wish to use a paticular last name for a character. The content will be the same, but I just needed to change a few spelling/grammar mistakes. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

**_((AUTHORS WARNING: OpaqueOpal is one of the biggest procrastinators in the world. So don't be suprised if it takes her over 3 months to update a story. It could be a variety of reasons whether its procrastination, writer's block, or laziness, it takes a while for her to upload a chapter. :))_**

* * *

**First and foremost, I'd like to thank the following people. Without their help and amazing online friendships, this story wouldn't be possible: LazyChestnut, ForestWater, LilyHelsing. The only exception to this is eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE because she is my cousin whom I love dearly. **

Disclaimer: All the characters are based off a character survey in Chapter 16 of Le Banni Fleur 2: The Beautiful Traitor. That being said, the following people own the listed characters:

LazyChestnut- Maggie Duncan

ForestWater- Diane Bontecou

LilyHelsing-Steffanie Stubeck

eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE- Ella Daniels

OpaqueOpal- Everyone else... including Elaine

* * *

**A/N: THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK! They won't be going to Disney World for another few chapters...**

_June 21, 1996_

Five year old Maggie Duncan watched the clock eagerly. She was supposed to be drawing a picture of her favorite thing, but was distracted. In a few minutes time, she'd be free to enjoy the summer. And next year, she'd be a first grader! She couldn't wait!

"Five more minutes!" warned Miss Close, her teacher. Miss Close was one of those teachers that had the students working until the last minute. Because of this, Maggie was late to her bus every single day. Luckily, her mother understood and always would pick her up. As soon as the clock struck three, Maggie cheered.

"YAY! SUMMER VACATION!" she exclaimed, throwing her crayons in the air.

"Pick those up!" the teacher scolded. Grumbling, Maggie crumpled up her paper and shoved it deep in her pocket. She bent down on the carpet floor and started to pick up the crayons.

"We'll help you Maggie!" chorused two voices. Looking up, Maggie saw her two best friends: Elaine Aldridge and Diane Bontecou. Diane had blue eyes and messy blonde hair that looked like it hadn't seen a hairbrush. Elaine had green eyes and strawberry-blonde hair that hung in two braids. Like their appearances, Elaine and Diane were polar opposites. Elaine was hyperactive, while Diane was more reserved. Elaine liked to break the rules, and Diane played it safe. However, their differences brought them closer together. By the time they picked up the crayons, most of the class was ready to leave.

"Time for our last good-bye song!" Miss Close said happily. Some children looked on the verge of tears, but Maggie, Elaine, and Diane were estatic! Since they were neighbors, they got to spend a lot of time together. On top of that, their mom's had planned a short trip with the other kids in the neighborhood. They were going to see a movie (which one, they did not know) and then eat pizza at Chuck E. Cheese's!

"Now let's hold hands and sing!" Miss Close exclaimed. Maggie stood in between her friends and clasped their hands. They were sticky and sweaty, but Maggie held tight.

"We'll always be best friends, right?" Maggie whispered to them.

"You betcha!" Elaine said.

"Of course!" Diane smiled.

But before they could continue, Miss Close had them all singing:

_Good bye (insert name here)!_

_Good bye (insert name here)!_

_We'll see you again soon!_

They proceeded to say that for all the twenty or so students in the classroom. As soon as the last name was ushered, the friends bolted to their cubbies.

"What movie do you think we're gonna see?" Diane asked eagerly, slipping into her Barbie backpack.

"I hope we see _Flipper!" _said a haughty voice. Turning around, the girls came face to face with Clarissa Menchini, their arch enemy. Behind her back, they called her Clarissa _Mean_chini. Spoiled rotten and filthy rich, she got everything she could want. Her mother owned her stable while her dad was an agent in New York City. Her other rich friends, Tami Johnson and Lily Greenhall, did whatever they could to make Maggie miserable.

"Who said you were going?" Elaine retorted.

"My mommy said we were. And besides, _you _should know! We live on the same street!" Clarissa snapped. Tami and Lily giggled, making Elaine blush with embarrassment.

"You leave Elaine alone!" shouted Maggie.

"Oh yeah, who's gonna make me?" Clarissa challenged, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm afraid I'll have to," said a voice. Looking up, Maggie noticed her mom. And much to her dismay, Clarissa's mom was there too.

"Oh my poor baby!" Mrs. Menchini exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her bony daughter, "Were those girls being mean to you?"

"Yes mommy they were!" Clarissa said smugly.

"Pardon me, Jean, but that's not what it looked like from my angle," argued Mrs. Duncan, stepping in.

"I'm sorry Lauren but I won't tolerate bullies around my daughter!" said Mrs. Menchini, balancing her daughter on her hip.

"Are you calling my daughter a bully?" Mrs. Duncan asked defensively.

"Ladies! Please! Think of the children!" said Miss Close, jumping in between them.

"Let me tell you something Lauren! Today's outing is the last time our daughters will hang out together!"

And with that, Mrs. Menchini took Clarissa out of the room. Tami and Lily followed her, glaring at Maggie as they passed.

"Good riddance," Mrs. Duncan grumbled, crossing her arms.

"I don't wanna hang out with a sourpuss like her anyway," declared Diane.

Everyone laughed, including Miss Close.

"We'll still have to put up with her during the movie," reminded Mrs. Duncan.

"Speaking of which, what movie are we seeing?" Elaine asked.

"You'll see," promised Mrs. Duncan.

An hour later, the girls arrived in front of the cinema with their mothers.

"3 adults and 3 children for _Hunchback of Notre Dame_!" said Mrs. Duncan, taking out her credit card.

"I WANTED TO SEE _FLIPPER_!" Clarissa screamed, stomping her feet.

"You can go see _Flipper_ then," Diane said.

"Mommy, can we see _Flipper _instead? Diane is seeing a BORING movie!"

"Of course sweetheart. You don't mind, do you Lauren?" simpered Mrs. Menchini.

"Not at all," Mrs. Duncan said, faking a smile.

"YAY!" cheered Elaine as they were handed tickets, "It looks _so _good! There's this part where some girl DANCES! And her dress is really pretty!"

"But there are scary men in it!" Diane pointed out.

"Now honey, there's nothing to worry about," said Mrs. Bontecou, patting her daughter on the head.

"Can we get a jumbo popcorn bucket mommy?" asked Maggie, trying to steer her toward the concession stand

"No, we're going out to Chuck E. Cheese's later," said Mrs. Duncan.

They entered the crowded movie theater. Little kids were crying and spilling food everywhere. Others were running up and down the aisles, causing chaos.

"Elaine! Maggie! Diane! Come sit with us!" called a voice.

"Mommy, look! It's Ella and Steffanie!" said Elaine, tugging her mother towards the two girls and their parents. Ella Daniels and Steffanie Stubeck were both first graders, so the girls didn't see them at school. Instead, they relied on their mothers to organize play dates. Steffanie had black hair and green eyes. Her mother was very pushy for her to succeed. In fact, she took riding lessons at the Menchini's stable. Not only that, she took gymnastics, ballet and entered beauty pageants. However, she wasn't stuck-up like Clarissa. Ella had brown hair and onyx colored eyes. Unlike most girls her age, she wasn't interested in the color pink or Barbie dolls. Instead, she watched Disney movies to the point of memorization and played with Hot Wheels cars.

"Mommy, is it okay if you and the other mommies sit behind us?" Maggie asked.

"Of course! Ella and Steffanie can watch you,"

"Sweet!" said Diane, climbing into her squashy red seat.

"You guys want popcorn?" Ella offered, holding the bucket out.

Without responding, the girls grabbed handfuls of the food; most of it falling on the floor.

"AND NOW OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION!" said the screen. The girls watched with awe as the Notre Dame Cathedral towered over the clouds…

"THAT WAS THE GREATEST MOVIE EVER!" screamed Elaine as the credits rolled in.

"Frollo was a SCARY!" Diane whimpered.

"Are you kidding? He was cool! Did you see the way he rode around on his horse?" Steffanie exclaimed.

"I LOVED CLOPIN!" cheered Maggie.

"But he was mean! All those skeletons scared me! I never want to be a plumber in case I find THEM in the sewer!" said Elaine.

"I thought you liked the movie though!" Ella cried in disbelief.

"I did!" Elaine insisted, "Did you memorize the script?"

"Not yet, but I remember most of the movie!" Ella said matter-of-factly. She entertained them all the way to the parking lot, imitating Esmeralda's kind voice perfectly.

"Remember, you take a right on Park Street and Chuck E. Cheese's will be on your _left_," said Mrs. Duncan to the other moms, buckling Maggie into her car seat.

"What did you think of the movie, mommy?" Maggie asked as her mother started the car.

"A little dark compared to other Disney movies. But it had a good message behind it," said Mrs. Duncan.

"What was the message?"

"That you should judge people by how they are on the inside, not the outside. Even though Quasimodo was ugly, he was kind and gentle. And even though Frollo looked nice, he was mean to everyone."

Maggie nodded, still a little confused. Maybe she'd understand the complexities behind the movies when she was older. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the crumpled piece of paper she was supposed to draw on earlier. Back in the classroom, she didn't know what her favorite thing was, but she did now. It was _The Hunchback of Notre Dame. _

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! In case you were wondering why I used June 21, 1996 as the date its because that was when**_** Hunchback of Notre Dame **_**hit movie theaters. Why did I mention Flipper? Because that was the only kid-friendly movie I could find that was in theaters the same time as HoND. Please R&R! **


	2. Ella Daniels

**A/N: OK, now it's the present day. I'm thinking of having each character narrate a chapter, but I'm not entirely sure yet. Anyways, I'm dedicating this chapter to my cousin Jessica (who's pename is ****eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**)**. She's totally awesome and I love her SOO MUCH! -blows kisses- Anyways, on with the chapter! Wait, one more thing:**

**WHEN YOU REACH THE (00000000), feel free to listen to "Pictures of You" by The Last Goodnight. You could even listen to "Photograph" by Nickelback if you want, but I find that song really depressing**

_

* * *

_

_Eleven years later…_

_Thursday April 2, 2007_

Seventeen year old Ella Daniels couldn't sleep. Glancing at her alarm clock, she saw that it was one in the morning. In a few hours, she'd have to get ready for school.

"What happened to the days when I could get 10 hours of sleep a night?" she wondered aloud. Turning on her bed room light, she smiled. The whole room was covered in posters of movie stars and photographs she'd taken over the years. On a desk sat her computer and digital camera. Her iPod was under a bunch of loose photographs she'd failed to put up. Since Ella felt like listening to "Bohemian Rhapsody" by QUEEN, she pushed the photos aside. However, she did it too quickly and they all cascaded onto the floor.

"Dammit!" she grumbled, hurrying to pick them up. She was about to put them back on the desk without another glance when a photo caught her eye. It was a picture of her friends at Chuck E. Cheese's over a decade ago.

They were standing in front of the costumed mouse, smiling. _Those were the good old days _Ella thought happily. Flipping through the stack, she came across one of Maggie at her 6th birthday party. A cone-shaped hat sat atop her blonde hair and she beamed at the cake. It had chocolate frosting with red roses. In the center was a wax-candle of Clopin in his jester suit. Another photo was of them playing Pin-The-Tail-On-Djali. The next one was on Halloween when they were 10.

"Oh yeah! We all dressed up as our favorite Disney Princess!" Ella exclaimed, remembering the time. Every year for Halloween, they picked a theme and went with it. However, they had a huge fight because they all wanted to be Esmeralda. In the end, it didn't matter because they couldn't find the costume. Maggie was Belle, Steffanie was Snow White, Ella was Jasmine, Diane was Cinderella, and Elaine was Ariel. Numerous photos of them at Six Flags: Great Adventure was after that. They went there every year a few weeks before Elaine's birthday. Ella remembered the first time they went like it was yesterday…

**A/N: FLASHBACK!**

* * *

_Three Years Ago_

_July 8, 2004_

_Ella, Steffanie, Maggie, Elaine, and Diane were all sitting on a bench at Six Flags. _

_"I had so much fun today!" Elaine sighed, sipping her Coke._

_"Me too. We should do this every year!" Diane suggested. _

_"What do you think you're gonna get for your birthday Elaine?" Steffanie asked. _

_"Well, I snuck into my parents' closet. They always hide my presents in there. And guess what I found?"_

_"What did you find?" they all asked. _

_"The Sims 2 for the computer!" Elaine exclaimed._

_The girls shrieked in delight, causing a few park-goers to stare at them. _

_"You better create us!" Diane warned playfully. _

_"Of course! You guys are my best friends!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _

_"Can you partner me with Miles Moraine?" Ella asked dreamily. She had had a crush on him since the fifth grade. He had beautiful brown eyes and short brown hair. He played bass in a garage-band called The Rocking Rocks. _

_"If Mpreg was possible and Jonathan-Rhys Meyers and Johnny Depp could have a baby, that boy would be their offspring!" Maggie observed._

_"That's the last time I show you a Snape/Harry Fan Fiction when Harry had their child," Steffanie accused jokingly. _

_"Could I have Clopin?" Maggie asked, giving Elaine puppy dog eyes. _

_"I want Clopin though!" Diane pouted. _

_"Touch Clopin and you die!" Ella threatened, whipping out an inflatable sword she won at the arcade. _

_"Over my dead body!" Maggie replied scathingly, reaching for her inflatable sword. She whacked Ella on the head and took off. _

_"I'll get you!" Ella cried, chasing after her. They began to sword fight, laughing and swearing at the same time. _

_"You'll get Clopin after I'm done with him!" Steffanie laughed, amused at the scene before her. _

_"Could you guys stop?" Elaine asked in exasperation. Ella and Maggie came back to the bench, breathing heavily. _

_"Whoever can ride Superman the most times without puking can have Clopin on The Sims 2. The losers will have to marry the Hunchback character of my choosing," offered Elaine. Perking up, everyone left the bench, hurrying into line. Luckily, not many people were there. Twenty minutes later, Steffanie came out, looking sickly green. She gripped a garbage pail and hurled. _

_"I rode that thing five times!" she said, sitting beside Elaine. _

_"You sure you don't want a Coke or anything?" _

_"I'll be fine," Steffanie vowed._

_"OK. You get Phoebus!"_

_Steffanie immediately got off the bench and started puking. _

_"ANYONE BUT PHOEBUS!" she moaned as Elaine laughed. _

_Not soon after Steffanie sat down, Ella came off the ride and puked into the garbage, halfway full of Steffanie's puke and food wrappers. _

_"I rode it Sixteen times. It's between Maggie and Diane now," she declared, wiping her mouth._

_"You can have Frollo!"_

_"I WANTED FROLLO!" Steffanie cried, burying her face in her hands. _

_"Why couldn't I have had Miles?" Ella asked in disbelief. _

_"Because I said you have to marry a HUNCHBACK character," Elaine said simply, "you guys can have my Coke. It'll help your stomachs."_

_Five minutes later, Maggie staggered off the ride and puked onto the sidewalk. _

_"C'mon," Elaine said, beckoning to her friends. They rushed over and guided her to the garbage. _

_"I rode that thing twenty times! Diane and I kept calling each other out on the ride. We barely screamed!" Maggie gasped after puking for quite some time. _

_"Where is she now?" Steffanie asked. _

_"She's doing a victory lap," Maggie exclaimed. _

_Within a minute, Diane came off the ride, whooping with glee. _

_"I can barely walk straight!" she grinned, coming towards them. _

_"Congrats!" everyone said good naturedly, patting her on the back. _

_"Who do I get?" Maggie asked, fearing the worst. _

_"The Archdeacon!" Elaine said happily._

_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I RODE SUPERMAN TWENTY TIMES TO GET THE ARCHDEACON?!?" _

_"Obviously Diane gets Clopin, so it looks like I'm stuck with Quasimodo," Elaine shrugged._

_"But at least he's younger! I'm stuck with an old fat guy!" Maggie cried. _

_"She could've paired you up with Santa Claus. He's old and fat," Ella joked. They stared at each other for a few seconds and burst out laughing. They laughed for so long and so hard that they nearly puked again..._

**A/N: End Flashback**

* * *

Ever since that bet, no one in their group rode the Superman. They even refused to see _Superman Returns_ when it came out a few summers later. She made to tack the pictures on her wall, but decided against it. Running to her closet, she pulled out an empty photo album. Diane had given it to her for her Sweet 16. But she'd never found a way to use it. She preferred to put her pictures on the wall.

(**0000000000000) **

Now she knew what she was going to do. Pulling out stacks of Polaroid pictures from her dresser, she sorted the ones of her friends into a pile. Then, she placed them into the photo album from the oldest to the most recent. By the time she was finished, it was 5:45. Since Maggie, Diane and Elaine just enrolled into driver's education, they couldn't drive. So, Steffanie and Ella took turns driving them all to school. And since it was Thursday, Ella had to cram everyone into her silver 1990 Volvo Sedan 240 DL. After a quick shower, she put her hair in a messy bun and applied some mascara. Then, she slipped into a Rolling Stone T-shirt, a leather jacket, faded jeans and sneakers. Not wanting to wake up her parents, Ella hurried downstairs with the scrapbook. Grabbing a pack of Pop-Tarts and a juice box from the pantry, she went out of the house.

"Hey, Bullet, ya ready to go for a ride?" she asked, patting the car's hood affectionately. Steffanie had christened it Bullet after Ella had gone from 0-60 mph in five seconds. Unlocking the car door, she sat on the upholstered seat and put the key in the ignition. As she backed out of the driveway, her eyes gazed onto her backpack. It sat on the back seat. She nearly slammed on the breaks, thinking she'd forgotten to do her homework.

"Oh yeah, I did it in study hall yesterday," she said to herself. And with that, she went to pick up Steffanie.


	3. Steffanie Stubeck

IMPORTANT AS OF 12/15/08: The girls live in Rochester, NY. In addition, I've decided to change Steffanie's last name to Stubeck for personal reasons I wish not to delve into. Don't worry, its not cause I'm mad. Its just a personal decision.

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to LilyHellsing. I've been in love with her Hunchback fanfictions since the beginning of time. I LOVE YA GIRL! I'd also like to note that there's a lot of Hunchback of Notre Dame merchandise on eBay! My personal favorites are the 4 ornaments created by Hallmark. And I'm happy to announce that I have all 4 of them and they are hanging on my Christmas tree. So without further ado, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

"_Get up, my dear," _said a cold voice. The voice repeated itself and Steffanie Stubeck jumped out of bed. Looking at her alarm clock, she smiled. A few years ago, she found a cool website. It allowed you to record words and that matched it to someone else's voice. Since Tony Jay was the voice of Frollo, her favorite Disney villain, Steffanie had recorded his voice to be her alarm. It was a lot better than waking up to noise that sounded like a fire alarm.

"Like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my skin! This burning desire is turning me to sin!" she sang as she skipped into the shower. As she turned on the water, she had a horrible thought. Tony Jay's voice on her alarm clock and the various characters he portrayed in the movies were the only living memory of him. He had died about a year ago. Steffanie remembered it like it was yesterday…

**A/N: FLASHBACK!**

* * *

_August 13, 2006_

_It was a hot summer's day. Steffanie was pacing the house, yelling angrily into her cell phone. _

"_Mom, for the last time! I told you I want don't want to be a debutant!" _

"_Honey, it's good for our social stature! Clarissa and all those girls will be there! I thought you were their friends!" her mom was saying._

"_Mom, no once gives a damn about social class anymore! You're so old-fashioned! Besides, I'm FORCED to hang out with Clarissa and her cronies. My REAL friends are Ella and those guys." Steffanie said in exasperation. How stupid was her mother? Clarissa was her ARCH ENEMY for Pete's sake! Did she not realize how much she'd tormented Diane, Maggie and Elaine so many years ago?_

"_Don't talk in that filth! You wait until your father gets home young lady!"_

_And with that, she had hung up. Trying hard not to loose her cool, she stomped off to her computer and signed onto IM. Luckily, Ella was online. _

**FrolloFan: OMFG! SO MAD!!!**

**PhotoPhreak: y?**

**FrolloFan: Mom still wants me to be in the debutant thing! It's so fucking obnoxious.**

**PhotoPhreak: Ouch**

**FrolloFan: She's gonna talk 2 dad when he gets home.**

**PhotoPhreak: Aren't you worried?**

**FrolloFan: Nah. He wouldn't ground me even if I failed high school! He barely pays attention to mom. He tries to hook me up with guys from the country club. **

**PhotoPhreak: EW…. Oh no!**

**FrolloFan: ?**

**PhotoPhreak: Go to the front page of Yahoo! NOW!!!**

_Steffanie had stared at the screen. Ella wasn't the type to panic. Feeling it must be urgent, she typed the website into the search bar. On the homepage, there was a picture of an old man with glasses, looking thoughtfully at something outside of the picture. "TONY JAY DIES AT AGE 72" blared the headline. Steffanie's eyes grew wide. Frollo died in the movie, there was no way he could die in real life! _

**FrolloFan: THE GUY WHO VOICED FROLLO DIED?!? NOOOOOOO!**

**PhotoPhreak: Told you :(**

**FrolloFan: Now my already sucky day has gotten even worse! What'd he die of?**

**PhotoPhreak: He had a tumor in his lungs. But it wasn't cancerous. He died after surgery complications. **

**FrolloFan: I'M GONNA KILL THE DOCTOR WHO OPERATED ON HIM! I SWEAR TO GOD!**

**PhotoPhreak: Calm down! I'll pick up Elaine and everyone and we'll be over right away!**

**FrolloFan: OK.**

_As soon as Ella signed off, Steffanie began to cry violently. Tony Jay was such a brilliant actor! How could he die from something as simple as surgery? He should've died peacefully; like in his sleep. _

"_I can't believe this!" she sobbed. Logging off IM, she ran into her room and flopped on the bed. Grabbing her iPod, she turned it on and blared "Hellfire" as loud as she could. His delectably evil voice made her heart swoon. And now she'd never be able to hear it again…_

**A/N: END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Yup, that day had been hell. But it was all better when Ella and the gang came over. They all made chocolate chip cookies and watched _Hunchback of Notre Dame _together…

**

* * *

**

_August 13, 2006: Several hours later_

"_It's funny. I've seen this movie countless times and it never gets old!" Maggie commented. They were at the part where Frollo had climbed up on the gargoyle, ready to kill Esmeralda and Quasimodo. _

"_And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" Frollo snarled. However, it crumbled beneath him and he fell into the molten lead bellow. Steffanie stared at the screen. Everyone grew silent. Normally, Elaine would clap her hands and whoop like a frat-boy when he died. _

"_Don't worry Steffanie. Tony may have died today, but at least he'll live on forever in our favorite movie!" Diane had pointed out. _

"_Yeah! And besides, Mary Wickes died before she even finished Laverne's dialogue! Jane Withers had to do the rest!" Elaine had said. _

"_Don't forget about that girl who voiced Quasi's mother. She killed herself!" Maggie exclaimed. _

"_I guess you're right. But still, he was such a great actor!" Steffanie said, sighing deeply. _

"_It'll get better in time," Ella assured, patting her on the shoulder. _

**A/N: END FLASHBACK!**

* * *

Ella had been right; it HAD gotten better over time. Getting out of the shower, she quickly blow dried her hair and put it in a ponytail. She knew Ella was going to be at the house soon. Opening her closet, she pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt with "What Would Jesus Do?" across the chest. Her parent's were very restricted on what she could wear. Even worse, she had to put her hair in a ponytail. Steffanie hated putting her hair up. It made her large forehead even bigger, and her parents weren't willing to have her get bangs. She then thought of _Lost. _It was one of her favorite TV shows. She remembered vaguely the episode where Locke wanted to go on an excursion. But he couldn't, because he was paralyzed. "Don't tell me what I can't do!" he had shouted. That's what she needed to do. Her parents were so suffocating that they never took into consideration what she wanted. She couldn't allow them to do that anymore! After all, she'd be going to college next year. For once, she was going to seize the day and do what SHE wanted. She ran back to the closet and threw off the Jesus shirt. Frantically she tried to find a shirt that wasn't too prude but not too suggestive.

"Perfect!" she cried, finding one at last. It was a yellow V-neck with pink beads strung around the cleavage. She'd bought it off eBay nearly a month ago and didn't have the guts to wear it. But now she did. She removed her ponytail, letting the black locks cascade down her back. Then, she slipped into pink wedge heels (also bought off eBay). Luckily, her parent's didn't wake up until eight, so they wouldn't see her outfit. Steffanie picked her backpack off the floor and went into the kitchen. Just as she finished a bowl of Apple Jacks, Ella pulled into the driveway. Hastily wiping her mouth, she skipped out the door.

"Wow! You're hair looks great! I can't believe your mom let you out of the house like that!" Ella remarked as Steffanie slid into the passenger's seat.

"She doesn't know I'm dressed like this," Steffanie explained.

"You're so rebellious. I dunno if Frollo would like that in a woman," Ella joked as she put the car in reverse.

"Unfortunately I'll never know," Steffanie replied sadly.

**A/N: In case you didn't know, Tony Jay really did die. I found out from that information about the original voice actor for Laverne. So that whole bit is true. Other than that, please review! (Hey, that rhymed)!**


	4. Frazzled Friends and Old Enemies

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to go up on Jessica's Birthday (which was yesterday) but I got grounded. Now I'm un-grounded! So I hope you all like the chapter! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU JESS! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**Oh, I also decided not to do main chapters on the last three characters. I'm going to focus on them a bit more as we go to Disney World, so don't wory about that. **

* * *

Diane's alarm clock was ringing loudly on her night stand. She was snoring loudly, oblivious to the noise it was making. _The DaVinci Code _by Dan Brown lay open on her lap. 

"Oh sweetie! You need to wake up!" said Mrs. Bontecou, sauntering into the room.

When her daughter didn't respond, she hurriedly shook her by the shoulders.

"Is it Friday?" Diane asked sleepily.

"No, it's Thursday. You need to get ready for school."

Diane sighed, rubbing her eyes. She carefully placed a bookmark on her page and set it aside.

This was the third night in a row she had fallen asleep reading. If Diane was lucky, she normally got four hours of sleep per night. She put on a Hello Kitty T-shirt, jean shorts, and her Pink Converse. Then, she quickly ran a hairbrush through her curly blonde hair. Not that it mattered; it never seemed to get straight. The only thing she liked about her hair was that it never got greasy.

"Mom, do you have any coffee?" Diane asked as she applied her deodorant.

"I really don't get why you teenagers like to drink it!" her mom replied.

"It works wonders when we have to get up at ungodly hours," Diane said simply as she thundered down the stairs. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, she began to eat a cinnamon bun her mom had made.

"This is sooo good!" she exclaimed as frosting dribbled down her chin.

"And here's your coffee," her mother said, setting the mug beside her. As Mrs. Bontecou began to read the paper, its headline caught Diane's eye.

"Can I see that real quick?" Diane asked.

"Sure," her mother said.

She handed her daughter the paper and went into the living room. Diane could hear the local news announcing things the weather as she read the article. It talked about how Disney World's Wilderness Lodge had been rated #1 by the National Resort Administration.

"Check this out mom! This place has over 700 rooms!" Diane exclaimed, hurrying into the living room. Her mom scanned the article.

"That looks like fun. But with your prom coming up and college next year we simply can't afford it."

"You're right," Diane shrugged. Suddenly, she heard a car horn honk outside.

"Oh! I gotta go! See ya later!" Diane said.

Diane hurried out the door and climbed into the back seat of Ella's car.

"Hey guys!" Diane said cheerfully.

"What's up?" Steffanie asked from the front seat.

"I just read this really cool article about the Disney World Wilderness Lodge," Diane exclaimed.

"I've heard about that place. But I haven't been to Disney World since I was eight," Ella said thoughtfully.

"Speaking of expensive vacations, do you know where our class trip is supposed to be?" Steffanie asked.

"Nope. But there's going to be an assembly about it today! And I know that goes from April 12th-22nd," Diane said.

"This means," she continued, leaning towards the front seat, "That if we go on the trip, we can spend Ella's birthday there."

"That'd be so cool!" Steffanie exclaimed.

"And there's nothing that makes me happier than escaping our parent's over break," Ella declared as she pulled into Maggie's driveway.

* * *

**A/N: POV switch!**

"Maggie! Get up! You're friends are here!" called Mrs. Duncan, knocking rapidly on the bathroom door.

"Really? Oh no!" Maggie wailed, quickly towel-drying her hair.

"I've laid out some clothes for you on your bed!" Mrs. Duncan said as Maggie sped past her. Clutching the towel around her body, she locked her bedroom and grinned at the sight on her bed. A pink Juicy Couture sweatshirt with matching sweatpants was laid neatly on the comforter. Beside them was a new pair of Uggs.

"Thanks mom!" Maggie called as she slipped hurriedly into the clothes. A few years ago, her mother became the head executive of a modeling company. Ever since then Maggie had received hundreds of free merchandise that would normally cost ridiculous amounts of money. They also went on extravagant vacations since her dad received many flier points for his travels as an archaeologist. After dressing, she galloped down the stairs and into the kitchen. A plate of corn muffins lay on the granite countertop. Maggie could hear Ella's car horn honk irritably.

"I'm coming!" she called, even though they wouldn't hear her.

Still eating her corn muffin, she grabbed her backpack and ran out to the car.

"Hah! I beat Elaine!" she said breathlessly, scooting in next to Diane.

"Actually, she's coming out right now," Ella said as their other friend torpedoed to the car.

"You don't look that frazzled," Steffanie noticed as Elaine opened the car door.

"I've been up for ages. I tried French-braiding my hair without mom's help," she said simply. Her hair had gone from strawberry-blonde to red several years ago. She looked trendy as she wore a long green dress, black leggings, and flats.

"Wait, why aren't you wearing your glasses?" Maggie asked. Around the same time Elaine's hair turned red, her eyesight started to wane. Since Elaine hated contact lenses, she opted for glasses instead.

"SHIT!" Elaine screamed, "STOP THE CAR!"

Ella's tires screeched as she slammed the breaks.

"What now?" Ella hollered.

"I forgot my glasses!" Elaine complained.

"HURRY UP THEN! We're gonna be late!" Diane wailed, looking at her watch. They had less than fifteen minutes to get to school if they wanted to be on time. Finally, Elaine ran back to the car, wearing thick purple glasses.

"Okay, now we can go," said Elaine, buckling her seatbelt.

Ella sped out of the driveway, hurrying down the back roads.

"Don't go so fast!" Maggie warned as they halted at a stop sign.

"Do you want to be late?" Ella asked irritably. She was about to go when a shiny Corvette cut her off.

"WATCH IT YOU DOUCHE BAG!" Ella screamed. Beside Elaine, Ella had the worst truck-driver mouth in all of Rochester. The Corvette stopped in front of them and the window went down electronically. A girl with shiny brown hair gave them a grin.

"You're about to see some history girls. That thing looks like it could've fought of the Allies in World War I!" the girl chortled, giving a high pitched laugh.

"I'm surprised you would know that Clarissa, seeing how you barely passed European History last year!" Steffanie yelled from the front seat.

"She's not worth the trouble," Diane muttered.

"Are you kidding? Do you remember the time she and Tami pushed you in the sandbox?" Maggie reminded her.

"And don't forget the time she only dated Miles Moraine to make Ella jealous," Elaine said scathingly.

"_Hakuna Matata, _bitches!" Clarissa shrieked, flipping them off as she drove away.

"She's NOT allowed to quote Disney movies! Only we can do that!" Steffanie grumbled, crossing her arms.

"No, that was from _Talladega Nights_," Diane observed.

"I loved that movie! Especially when Will Ferrell kept on saying how he liked the Baby Jesus better!" Maggie laughed.

"And then when he and that French race car driver made out?" Elaine grinned.

"Oh yeah! That was the greatest!" Diane chuckled.

"I swear to God, if my Volvo was insured I'd crash into Clarissa's car faster than you could say _'Why is all the rum gone?'"_ Ella vowed, gripping the steering wheel with all her strength.

"No time for vengeance. We gotta get to school!" Steffanie exclaimed.

"Alright," Ella sighed, looking slightly disappointed. Without a moment's hesitation, she shifted her car and sped off to school.


	5. Babies and Boys

**A/N: Don't worry! We'll be getting to Disney World between Chapters 8-10. Or maybe even sooner. Also, I'm having a character reoccur in here who hasn't been mentioned since Chapter 2. Who is it, you may ask? Read on to find out! **

* * *

Within minutes, they arrived at Bluemont High School. Home of the Bulldogs, it housed over 1,000 students. It was the biggest high school in Rochester. Not to mention the SAT scores were quite excellent. On top of that, students were able to have a variety of classes they could take.

"Well, I'm off to Earth Science," Maggie said half-heartedly, shouldering her backpack.

"We've still got ten minutes to chill out!" Elaine pointed out.

"Speaking of chilling, do you know what period they're having the assembly?" Steffanie asked Diane as they walked through the parking lot.

"Um, I'm not sure. Morning announcements come on second period, so I'm assuming after that," Diane said.

"Well, as long as it gets me out of Physics I'm happy," Ella exclaimed.

"Why did you even take it then if you hate it so much?" Maggie asked.

"It's not that I hated it. I just figured it'd look good on my college application," Ella explained, "And now I'll be going off to the Rhode Island School of Design!" she said in afterthought, pumping her fist in the air.

"Bluemont is going to be so lonely next year without you guys," Diane remarked as they approached her locker.

"So what college are you going to Steff?" Elaine asked.

"Mom's shipping me off to an all-girls Roman Catholic college."

"What's it called?"

"The College of St. Catherine," Steffanie said, sticking her tongue out.

"That's supposed to be a really great school though!" Maggie chirped.

"Put it this way. If my mom could, she'd keep me in a Catholic school and make me a nun. But I don't want that. And I told her so when she tried to send me to a private Catholic high school."

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Ella said, recalling the horrible time.

"So she said I could attend Bluemont only if I attended the Catholic college of her choice."

"That's terrible! You need to have your parents stop controlling your life! You'll be 18 in August for Pete's sake!" Maggie declared.

"Try telling that to my mom," Steffanie said, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, the warning bell rang.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late for creative writing!" Elaine screamed, speeding off down the hallway.

"See you guys later!" Maggie said cheerfully.

"Well, Honors English should be fun today," Steffanie joked as she and Ella walked to class together.

"What do you mean?" Ella asked, trying hard not to look interested.

"Mr. Fetus is giving out a class project! Maybe you'll be partnered with Miles Moraine."

"I highly doubt that," Ella blushed.

"C'mon, you've liked him since the 5th grade! Who knows, maybe you'll go together for senior prom!"

"Nah. The chances of him being my date is like saying Paris Hilton will be smarter than Bill Gates."

They entered English class just as the bell rang.

"Glad you girls could make it," Mr. Fetus said dryly as they sat down. Despite being thirty-five, he had the physique of a high school football star. He had short blonde hair and a matching goatee. Elaine and Diane had pointed out how Mr. Fetus looked exactly like Phoebus. Quite ironically, their names rhymed too. But Phoebus was a fictatious character. Mr. Fetus was in the real world. Despite these differences, he acted like him. Mr. Fetus always seemed quite heroic but deep down he was a clueless moron. He didn't even get it why guys would scream "Marry an embryo!" as he walked down the hallway.

"Alright, kids. You may be wondering what I have in this basket," Mr. Fetus said, tapping the container on his desk. They stared blankly at him. Clearly, the school's cappuccino machine was broken again, since everyone seemed asleep. Mumbling about the effects of caffine, he reached into it and pulled out a baby doll.

"What is that?" Miles asked smartly.

"That, Mr. Moraine is a baby. Most of you remember _Romeo and Juliet _from your freshman years, I presume? As we all know, the young couple had sex in a matter of five days before tragically dying. But what if Juliet had lived? She'd have to deal with the epidemic that is sweeping America today!"

"You mean cancer?" Steffanie asked.

"How about Chlamydia?" asked Ella.

The class laughed, finally starting to come around.

"You're both wrong! Its teenage pregnancy!"

Ella and Steffanie exchanged looks of amusement and confusion. What did teen pregnancy have to do with English?

"Now for your assignment, I will assign a boy and girl to take care of baby. You will then record your experiences with the baby and connect them to _Romeo and Juliet_ in a diary I'm giving you. The diary should be no shorter than 2,000 words each. It'll be due June 6th."

"But that's the week after prom!" a student pointed out.

"Exactly. This is why I've conducted this assignment. These babies are designed to mimic a normal infant. So if you get fed up with the robotic baby, just think how annoying it'd be to have the real thing! That way, you won't be so _frivolous _at your prom after party!"

"Now, any questions?" Mr. Fetus asked, clapping his hands together. The students gave him furious glances.

"Right. Now when I call your names; please come forth and receive your baby."

"Can we decide if we have a boy or girl?" a boy asked.

"No. It's called the element of surprise!" Mr. Fetus explained. He reached for his clipboard and cleared his throat.

"Ella Daniels and Miles Moraine?"

Steffanie grinned as Ella looked elated and nervous. Miles shuffled his feet to the front. His hair had gotten longer over the years. He was about six feet and had on a black Led-Zeppelin T-Shirt.

"Rolling Stones, cool band," Miles said slowly, staring at Ella's T-shirt.

"Thanks," Ella gushed.

Mr. Fetus handed them a baby boy. It was missing an eye and completely naked.

"Clearly he wasn't circumcised," Miles remarked, dangling the baby by a leg.

The class roared with laughter.

"Miles! Unless you are Michael Jackson, don't hold your baby like that!" Mr. Fetus barked.

"You can hold him," Miles said, handing the baby to Ella. Mr. Fetus handed Miles a diary. It was small, pink, and came with a locket that unlocked the pages.

"Now take a seat. After everyone's assigned, you can choose your baby's name."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ella was sitting with Miles in a corner of the classroom. 

"What should we name him?" Ella asked shyly.

"Who's your favorite band vocalist?" Miles asked, completely ignoring her question.

"Well, I do like Freddie Mercury from QUEEN," Ella said thoughtfully.

"Perfect. We'll name him Freddie then," Miles smiled.

"We need a middle name too though," Ella reminded him.

Miles stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm. How about Wilson?" Miles asked, moving his hand at the announcement of each word.

"Where did you get Wilson from?" Ella chuckled.

"_Castaway _with Tom Hanks. You know, the volleyball?"

"Oh yeah!"

"WILSON! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Miles said dramatically, throwing himself on the desk. Ella laughed loudly, causing Mr. Fetus to stare at them. Before he could tell them off, the bell rang.

"Take good care of your kids!" Mr. Fetus said loudly as the students hurried to escape his class.

"I'll take the Frederick here for the night," Miles offered, taking the baby out of Ella's arms.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Of course. How hard could it be to take care of a robotic baby?"

Suddenly, it began to let out an animated cry over and over.

"Frederick! Please be quiet!" Miles said, shaking him lightly.

"Well, unless you don't want to give our child SIDS, give me a call," Ella said coyly, writing her cell number on his hand.

"I will," Miles grinned.


	6. Books, Baker, and Big News

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY I haven't been updating. Just I've been really busy outside of fanfiction and I don't have time to write unless it's the weekend. –sobs dramatically- But yeah… I'm just going to skip to the assembly where they find out about the class trip. **

_**The Last 5 Minutes of Second Period**_

_**8:40 AM**_

Elaine was sitting Spanish class, staring absently at the chalkboard. The classroom was decorated with various posters from foreign countries. On the door was a large poster advertising the Cheesy Gordita Crunch from Taco Bell.

"Can anyone name me the 7 countries in Central America?" Mrs. Rodriguez asked. Elaine perked up, raising her hand abruptly. Clarissa Menchini, who happened to sit next to Elaine, glared at the red-head beside her.

"Yes, Elaine?"

"Guatemala, Belize, El Salvador, Honduras, Costa Rica, and Panama," Elaine said smartly.

"_Excellente!" _Mrs. Rodriguez beamed.

"_La perra de la Profesora,"_ Clarissa whispered.

"Why are you calling me a teacher's dog?" Elaine asked as Mrs. Rodriguez started to write the countries on the blackboard.

"I can't remember what pet means, but I DO no that _perra_ also means bitch. And you are one."

Some of the jocks who sat by Clarissa guffawed stupidly. Elaine fought hard not to blush with embarrassment. She couldn't help the fact she had a 95 average while Clarissa was barely passing with a 67. Elaine glanced up at the chalkboard to see if Mrs. Rodriguez was aware of this. But she wasn't paying attention; apparently writing the Central American countries required all her concentration. Suddenly, there was a loud click above their heads and the principal's grouchy voice sounded over the P.A. system.

"Good morning students.Today during 3rd period will be an assembly for all juniors and seniors regarding the class trip. All students are to report to their 3rd period class for attendance and then go to the auditorium. Thank you and have a great day." And as quickly as it came on, it clicked off. Mrs. Rodriguez pointed to the homework on the board and started to grade old quizzes, signaling everyone to talk amongst themselves.

"I hope it's going to be a worthwhile trip," Clarissa said smugly, reapplying her already-too-thick eyeliner.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Elaine pointed out.

"Who asked you?" Clarissa snapped.

"Well usually when you say something like that, it's quite common for people to respond. It's called a _conversation." _

"Who asked you though?" Clarissa repeated.

"You did. Why even bother saying it if you didn't want a response?" Elaine asked. Clarissa glared at her as the bell rang. The chairs scraped on the tile floor as kids hurried to get out of the classroom. _Ha! I finally owned Clarissa! _Elaine thought happily.

But before she could savor this moment, Clarissa "accidentally" bumped into Elaine, causing her books to go everywhere.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Clarissa simpered, pretending to be shocked as her posse giggled. They sauntered away, swinging their curveless hips. Elaine blushed with embarrassment, dropping to her knees and trying to recover everything. As usual, most of the kids walked around her without a second glance. She nearly had everything when she realized she didn't have the book she'd checked out from the library! And if she didn't return it, she'd get an overdue fine!

"Did you drop this?" a voice asked. Elaine looked up in surprise. Holding her book was a guy. And not just any guy, but a _good _looking guy. He had the right build too: not too muscular and not too scrawny. He was taller than Elaine by a few inches. His blonde hair was fluffed up and curled in the back of his neck. His brown eyes were like swirling pools of chocolate. Elaine realized she was ogling at him. She quickly got to her feet and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Um, yeah, thanks," Elaine mumbled gratefully, taking the book shakily.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Elaine squeaked. She could feel herself getting redder by the second and shaking even harder. Why did she have to get so nervous when it came to hanging out around boys? She hoped fantasizing after animated men like Clopin wasn't the cause.

"Maybe I should take you to the nurse. You look like you're coming down with something," the boy said.

"No, really, it's alright. I'll be okay. You've done so much for me already. It was nice seeing you!" Elaine insisted. She spun around quickly before he could respond. _The one chance a dude has even acknowledged your existence and you blew it _she told herself.

"Wait, where's your next class?" the boy asked, coming up beside her.

"English in 203," Elaine said, confused.

"Well that's the way to the band room. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all!" said Elaine enthusiastically. She could hardly believe her luck! For once, a guy wasn't looking at her as though she'd glued pubic hair to her forehead.

"So what instrument do you play?" Elaine asked as they walked through the crowds.

"The alto saxophone. I've been playing ever since I was ten."

"Wow! That long?"

"Yeah. My parents met when their high school bands went to Disney World for some competition. My dad's school won the whole thing. Mom's didn't even get a trophy."

"How'd they get together then?" Elaine asked.

"That's the thing. My dad was afraid my mom wouldn't even bother to hang out with him. But they met at the Magic Kingdom before they had to go home. And after that, the rest was history."

"That's the most romantic story I've ever heard!" Elaine gushed.

"Speaking of stories, what are you reading?"

Elaine shifted her notebooks awkwardly to read the title: _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. _

"No way!" the guy said.

"What?" Elaine asked. Would he think it was dorky that she read Harry Potter?

"I read Harry Potter too!"

Elaine sighed with relief. This was way too good to be true!

"Cool! What's your favorite in the series?" Elaine asked.

But before he could answer, the bell rang.

"Eek! You're going to be late for band! I'm so sorry!" Elaine whimpered.

"No worries! Miss Yunkovich is really laidback! Besides, I'm going to that assembly."

"Me too!" Elaine blurted.

"Cool. I'll see you when I see you then."

And just like that, he continued down the hallway.

"WAIT!" Elaine hollered.

He turned around, looking confused as he walked towards her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What's your name?"

"My name?" he repeated stupidly.

"Yeah. I never learned your name. After all, you did return my book to me." Elaine pointed out. He grinned at her, holding out his hand.

"Scott Baker."

"I'm Elaine Aldridge," Elaine said, shaking his hand. She felt as though she'd been electrocuted as the warmth of his hand spread up her arm.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Elaine," Scott said.

"You too, Scott," Elaine marveled.

With a final nod, he turned and walked quickly down the hallway. As he whipped around the corner, Elaine sighed dreamily and fought hard not to squeal.

* * *

"You're late," Ms. Pistachio scolded as Elaine entered the classroom.

"My bad," Elaine said weakly, taking her seat between Maggie and Diane.

"Where were you?" they whispered.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Elaine promised.

Ms. Pistachio glared at them as she resumed taking attendance.

"Alright, now we're going to the auditorium. And I expect all of you to be on your best behavior," Ms. Pistachio reminded them.

"Now what did you want to tell us?" Diane asked as they all lined up to leave the classroom.

"Clarissa knocked my books out of my hands, so that's why I was late," Elaine explained.

"That bitch!" Maggie said, seething.

"No, really, I'm actually glad she did!" Elaine assured.

"Why?" Maggie snorted in disgust.

"Because this guy helped me get my things and walked me to English."

Diane and Maggie's eyes met, letting out ear-piercing squeals of delight.

"Who was it?" they asked eagerly.

"Just some guy named Scott Baker," Elaine said casually. Despite how much she trusted her friends, she didn't want to confess her feelings for Scott just yet. After all, she had only just met him.

"Never heard of him. Maybe we can ask Ella and Steff," Maggie suggested. Ms. Pistachio ordered them to be quiet as they entered the auditorium. It was noisy as the teachers tried unsuccessfully to calm the students down. A huge screen was hanging in front of the musty yellow curtains. Beside it, the principal was standing at the podium, looking impatient.

"Why don't try and find Ella and Steff?" Diane asked as they sat down in their row.

"One move Miss Bontecou and you'll have detention with me after school!" Ms. Pistachio threatened, spreading her arms out in front of the row they were sitting in.

"Okay," Diane surrendered, rolling her eyes as Maggie and Elaine giggled.

"Can I have your attention please?" the principal barked.

The students looked up quickly and all the noise was snuffed. The principal, Mr. Clergy, was the meanest principal Bluemont High ever had. He would try to put kids in detention just for socializing by the water fountain in between classes.

"He kind of reminds me of the Archdeacon who told Frollo to raise Quasi," Elaine whispered thoughtfully.

"Nah… he's more like Peter Griffin with a mustache."

"Or what about Jane's dad from Disney's _Tarzan_?" Diane offered.

"Actually I think he looks like Uncle Vernon," said Elaine.

"Nope. He's actually reminds me of Belle's dad from _Beauty and the Beast_." Maggie declared.

"And Tony Jay voiced Monsieur D'Arque in that movie!" Elaine exclaimed.

"Stop comparing the principal to imaginary characters and be quiet!" Ms. Pistachio ordered.

The girls quaked under her intense gaze and gave their undivided attention to Principal Clergy. In fact, he did look like Uncle Vernon but with grey hair.

"Thank you," he coughed. His meaty hands gripped the podium and a light shined onto the screen.

"As you all know, your class trip will be in roughly a week and a half. It goes from April 12th-22nd. Anyone wishing to go may attend. The cost is approximately $300 per person. The cost does not, however, count on spending money." Several of the rowdy jocks started to chant "CLASS TRIP! CLASS TRIP!" Gradually, the other students joined in.

"Oh please be somewhere good!" Maggie prayed, crossing her fingers.

"You kids ready to find out where the trip is going to be?" Principal Clergy asked.

"HELL YEAH!" chorused the kids.

"Alright then!"

Without warning, the slideshow started. "When You Wish Upon A Star" started to play from unseen speakers. Various images of Mickey Mouse hugging small children flashed across the screen. Then, Tom Brady was holding the Vince Lombardi over his head as confetti poured down on him. An eager journalist came by his side.

"Tom you've just won the Super Bowl! What are you going to do next?"

"I'M GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!" Tom cheered.

A shot of the Magic Kingdom blared across the screen with fireworks in the backround. Some kids groaned, but a majority of the kids clapped and hooted with glee.

"I can finally buy a Mickey Mouse Club hat!" Elaine said tearfully.

"That's not the best part! We can go kick all those Disney Princess' asses since they're more recognized than Esmeralda!" Diane said evilly.

"It's not as great as 'It's A Small World After All'. It's the best ride in the park!" Maggie pointed out.

"What hotel are we going to stay at?" someone asked loudly.

"I'm glad you asked that," Principal Clergy said, not looking glad at all. The screen then flashed onto a large wooden building, with frontier music playing in the backround.

"Disney's Wilderness Lodge!" said Principal Clergy.

"That was rated the #1 resort by the National Resort Administration! I read it in the paper this morning!" Diane squealed.

"No way!" Maggie and Elaine cheered. Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling them all to go to their 4th period class.

"We can talk about this in lunch today. I'm not passing up a trip to Disney World!" Elaine declared.

* * *

**A/N: So there ya go. Hope you all liked it and please review! **


	7. Randomness, Cookies and Nerds

**A/N: I am SO SORRY I haven't been updating. My parents are restricting my computer time and I've been extremely busy with school. I can't wait for summer, but I'm probably gonna have to get a job then. I will try and update as soon as my schedule allows. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But hopefully this'll compensate for my long absence! **

* * *

_**First few minutes of 6**__**th**__** period**_

_**11:28 AM**_

"Can you BELIEVE we're going to Disney World?" Steffanie shrieked as she and her four best friends walked into the cafeteria. It was packed with hundreds of students. A large mural of Bobby the Bulldog (the high school's mascot) was painted on the wall. The set-up of the cafeteria was similar to a food court in the mall. At least 40 different carts sold everything from cookies to Chinese food. Mismatched chairs that looked like they belonged in the 1970s were scattered around from the previous lunch period.

"I'm gonna get pizza. Who wants to come with?" Diane asked.

"As long as they have the cheesy crust, I'm in!" Ella declared, following her friend to the pizza cart. Elaine and Steffanie still stood beside Maggie, unsure of what they were going to eat.

"Does anyone want to grab a cookie with me?" Maggie asked. Both of her friends said no. They had forgotten all their extra money to by snacks. But Maggie wasn't worried. She usually gave pieces of her cookie to her groupies. That was only on rare occasions though. You see, the cookies served at Bluemont High School were by far the best. They were chewy, warm and moist. And if you pulled them apart they looked like the cookies on the Nestle Toll-House commercials. Maggie could feel her salivary glands kick into gear.

"Hello! Earth to Maggie?"

Snapping out of her stupor, she saw Steffanie wave a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What is it?"

"They're almost out of cookies," her friend warned.

"CRAP!" Maggie yelled.

Without a moments delay, she high-tailed it to the line by the cookie cart. One by one, the bagged desserts began to disappear before her eyes as hungry high scholars greedily grabbed for them.

"One at a time! Quit being a bunch of vultures!" the cashier scolded. Suddenly, there was only one cookie left.

"Mine!"

Maggie slapped her hand on it at the same time another person did. She was prepared to glare at the person who dared claim her cookie. But she did a double-take. It wasn't just any person. It was Kenny Vrooman, the nerdiest guy in her grade. He wasn't like one of those adorably awkward nerds either. He was the stereotypical guy who probably would live in his mother's basement for the rest of his life, only venturing out to comic book conventions. And he was holding her hand. In public. God it brought back memories…

* * *

_**A/N: Make the whooshing noise from LOST because its time for a flashback!**_

_May 14__th__, 1996_

_It was a sunny day and the kindergartners were outside for recess. Maggie Duncan was swinging on the swings, her Shirley-Temple like curls bouncing. _

_"Maggie! Come and play hopscotch with us!" called Elaine, supporting pigtails on her head. Eager to join her and Diane, she jumped off the swings and followed them to the asphalt. The game had been drawn sloppily with side-walk chalk but it would have to do. _

_"You go first Maggie!" Diane encouraged. Nodding, Maggie began to sing a little song._

Strawberry Shortcake!

Make me a pie!

If you don't comply

Then I'll sit down and—

_But before she could finish the cheesy rhyme, she tripped over her shoelaces and fell onto the ground just as Diane and Elaine shouted "CRY!" Eerily on cue, Maggie burst into salty tears of sadness. Clarissa Menchini and her cronies, who were playing with their Barbies, giggled while Elaine and Diane offered as much sympathy as they could. _

_"OWW! I'M GONNA DIE!" Maggie wailed, clutching her skinned knee. Little bits of pebbles were in the cut but it wasn't life threatening. But when you're at that age, it can hurt a lot to scrape your knee._

_"You're NOT going to die," said a voice. Maggie raised her tear-stained face and looked at Kenny Vrooman. Normally he played in the sandbox by himself, but he had come over to see what the fuss was about. He wore a Mighty-Morphin Power Rangers T-Shirt with matching sneakers. _

_"I'm not?" Maggie gulped._

_"No. Because my mommy taught me the secret that makes boo-boos feel better." Kevin said knowledgably. _

_"Band-aids?" Elaine asked stupidly. _

_"No silly! This!"_

_Without any warning, he knelt in front of Maggie and kissed her cut. She jumped up as though electrocuted. _

_"Eww! Germs!" she shrieked. _

_"I was just trying to help!" Kenny insisted, looking dejected. _

_"She's gonna die now! You gave her cooties!" Diane accused. _

_"I do NOT have cooties!" Kenny shouted, crossing his arms. _

_"Yes, you do!" Elaine growled._

_Kenny began to protest, but his pleas were stifled by the other kids on the playground chanting "Cooties! Cooties! Cooties!"_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kenny begged. But the chanting only grew louder. Unable to stand the tormenting anymore, he sat back in his sandbox and cried. _

**_A/N: End flashback. And yes, I invented the hopscotch rhyme myself. Aren't I awesome?_**

* * *

"You can have it," Maggie blushed, unsurprised that his hand was on top of hers.

"Now you can. You got it first," he mumbled, taking his hand off hers. He was really red at this point. If it was possible, Maggie could've sworn his overly-thick glasses would've fogged up.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it," he said, shuffling his feet.

"Thanks," Maggie gushed, paying for her dessert.

"No problem," he said nonchalantly.

"I guess I'll see you later then," Maggie said casually.

"See you around," he replied, grinning slightly.

Smiling weakly, she took off to the lunch table her friends were already crowded around.

"What took you so long?" Steffanie asked through a mouthful of tuna salad.

"Yeah, you okay?" Diane added.

"You look like a fish out of water," Ella remarked.

"Doesn't that mean she's dead?" Elaine asked.

"Fish only die after a few minutes out of water, Elaine," Steffanie clarified, rolling her eyes.

"But she's been gone for five minutes so technically she's dead!" Elaine observed.

"I'm breathing, Elaine!" Maggie said, extremely exasperated.

"So then why are you so upset?" Ella asked.

"I just had a confrontation with someone," Maggie said bashfully.

"I swear to God! That's the third time today! First with Ella's car, then Elaine, and now this! I'm gonna beat Clarissa Menchini to a pulp!" Diane vowed.

"I'm not going to stop you. But it wasn't her. It was Kenny."

Ella nearly choked on her pizza, causing Steffanie to smack her on the back.

"You mean Kenny Vrooman?" Elaine asked, laughing so hard her face turned beat red. She continued with this for nearly three minutes, pounding her fist on the table and causing other kids to stare.

"Don't laugh!" Maggie whined.

"He kissed your knee back in kindergarten, right?" Diane grinned slyly. Maggie nodded, burying her face in her arms.

"We were fighting of the last cookie. It wasn't a big deal," she said, trying to shrug it off.

"SQUEE! Its true loooooooooooove," Ella teased, recovering from her near-death-from-choking experience.

"Kenny and Maggie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Elaine sang, puckering her lips.

"Or it could be F-U-C-K-I-N-G if you want an X rated version of the song," Steffanie said wisely.

"OH MY GOD! NOTHING IS GOING ON BETWEEN US!" Maggie said loudly.

"That's what they all say," Elaine said, imitating Clopin's flamboyant tone perfectly.

"Now about the trip…" Diane said, getting back into business. For the rest of the period, they planned on how they'd convince their parents to go, rides they'd go on and souvenirs they wanted to by.

"We are SO getting a picture of Frollo," Steffanie declared as the bell rang for 7th period.

"BELLS OF NOTRE DAME!" Ella sang, cutting her off. And with that, the random but fun loving friends sang the last few chords of the song, still causing more passerbies to stare at them.

* * *

**A/N: I know, really random ending. But I like it. Again, I'm extremely sorry for the long wait. Personally, I would be on this computer all day updating my fanfics if I could. But I can't. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Texting and Tears

**A/N: From the inner chambers of my heart, I am EXTREMELY sorry I haven't been keeping up on updates. It has nothing to do with you guys, just my life outside the computer. But I hope to update more frequently with SUMMER COMING UP!! And enjoy!**

* * *

**_1:50 pm_**

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!!

The final bell rang for the day, signaling the students to run out of Bluemont High like sugar-high kindergarteners. Ella, Steffanie, Maggie, Diane, and Elaine struggled through the throng of students to reach the Silver Bullet.

"I really hope we can go on the trip. 300 dollars is a lot of money," Diane said.

"We HAVE to go! Ella and I our seniors and next year we'll barely see you guys! This is the last time we can all get together!" Steffanie declared.

"But there's still prom!" Elaine said in a sing-song voice. The girls continued to talk amongst themselves until they reached the Silver Bullet. Other seniors with cars were honking their horns so loudly you think it was a mass migration/mating ceremony between ducks. After several crazy minutes, they managed to get into the Silver Bullet and out of the parking lot without being killed.

"I went to the office today and got us all the information regarding the trip at the school office!" Diane said matter-of-factly, passing out thick envelopes.

"Hey! They have stuff in here for a sport physical!" Elaine frowned, leafing through her folder.

"We actually have to be physically fit to go on the trip despite the obesity epidemic and the amount of fat people that go to the park every day?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. Apparently our parents have to answer things like if we have one testicle and if we've had smallpox before the age of 7," Steffanie remarked. Suddenly, the song "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey rang throughout the un-air-conditioned car.

"It's Miles! He's texting me!" Ella squealed, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She then began to text and drive.

"STOP THE CAR! STOP THE CAR!" Elaine shrieked. She had issues when it came to distracted drivers, yet she had the attention span of a 2 year old. She once was driving the Silver Bullet with Ella for practice and nearly caused a collision just because she saw a squirrel go up the electrical pole.

"QUIT HOLLERING!" Ella screamed.

"YOU'RE BEING A HYPOCRITE!" Steffanie chimed in.

"SO ARE YOU!" Maggie added.

Despite the fact that they weren't angry, they continued to talk loudly until Diane complained that she'd get a migraine unless they'd be quieter.

"So what did Miles say?" Steffanie asked, finally lowering her voice.

"He said that little Freddie Wilson started peeing on him. And he didn't know what to do," Ella explained.

"Shouldn't he know? After all he DOES have a penis," Steffanie noted.

Maggie's face turned a candy-apple red; she hated any mentioning of reproductive organs.

"He texted me back!" Ella squealed, reaching for her phone again.

"DON'T TEXT UNTIL WE'RE ALL OUT OF THIS CAR!" Elaine snapped business like.

"Fine," Ella grumbled. After several minutes of a heated silence, Ella dropped them off at their houses.

"Look, just call or IM me tonight if y'all can go!" Ella called as she drove away. She sped off, pulling into the driveway within five minutes.

"MOM! DAD I'M HOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" she hollered, slamming the screen door shut as she waltzed into the house.

"Must you yell, sweetie?" her mom asked, walking quickly down the stairs as she struggled to put a diamond stud into her ear. Her blonde hair was swept back in a fancy updo and she wore a periwinkle gown.

"You look like you're going to the Academy Awards," Ella remarked, wrinkling her nose at her mother's over-applied perfume.

"Actually, it's the gala celebrating your father's promotion. We'll be out quite late," her mother said, applying pink lipstick.

"Can I ask you something before you go, though?"

"Sure, what is it?" said her mother, her tone clearly saying I'd-love-to-listen-to-you-but-right-now-I-don't-care.

"Well, the class trip this year is Disney World. And I was wondering if I could go with Steffanie and all those guys."

"Aren't you a little to _old _for Disney World?" her mother said, emphasizing the one syllable o word.

"Not really. Plenty of senior citizens go there. I mean, it's practically 70 degrees there every day," Ella pointed out.

"When is it? How much does it cost?"

"It's from April 12th-22nd and its 300 dollars, not including spending money. I think the principal said airfare was included, but I'm not too sure." Her mother turned to face her, looking somewhat concerned.

"But your birthday is that week!" she whispered.

"I know, but I promise to call you guys! Really! You can do something for me when I come home!" Ella insisted. Her mother pursed her lips, staring at Ella in disbelief with a defeated expression on her face.

"Well, alright," she shrugged. Flipping her wrist, she checked the time on her diamond-studded watch.

"OH NO! I'M LATE!" she gasped, holding her manicured hand in front of her mouth. She ran to get her fur coat, despite it being a perfectly warm spring day and slipped on extremely high heels.

"There's leftover Chinese in the fridge! Get your homework done! Bye!" she said quickly, slamming the door before Ella could even squeak out a response. _She was really concerned about my birthday but she didn't have the ovaries to say she loved me_ Ella thought sadly. She shook her head. Best not to worry too much about the situation. At least she was allowed to go! With that in mind, she hurried to the kitchen to eat her dinner. Lo mein, pecan dumplings, shrimp fried rice, wonton soup and general tso's chicken. While her dinner was cooking, she logged on to IM to spread the good news. Thankfully, she wasn't the only one on.

**PhotoPhreak: **OMG! MY MOM SAID I COULD GO!

**LanieBug: **Sweet, Ella! My dad's gonna talk it over with my mom. But I think I can go!

**Maggsters: **Hey Elaine! Don't forget about me! (glares)

**LanieBug: **I'M SORRY MAGGIE!! (grovels 4 forgiveness)

**Maggsters: **You are forgiven, have a cookie! (hands one)

**LanieBug: **THANKIES (nibbles on it)!!

**PhotoPhreak: **Has anyone seen Diane or Steffanie online? And how come I didn't get a cookie? I drive your butts to school every day!

**Maggsters: **Fine, have a jar but make sure there's enough for Steffanie and Diane!

**((FrolloFan has signed on))**

**LanieBug: **Hey, speak of the devil its Steffanie!

**FrolloFan: **Elaine, out of all people to call the devil you call ME one?! My mom practically wants me to be shipped off to a nunnery!

**PhotoPhreak: **Can you go though?

**FrolloFan: **She said most likely no

**LanieBug: **WHAT THE HELL?

**Maggsters: **She can't do that!

**((PrincessD has signed on))**

**PrincessD: **What's going on?

**FrolloFan: **MY MOMS NOT LETTING ME GO ON THE TRIP! (sobs and cries)

**PrincessD: **Well, it's a small world after all. I can't go either.

**PhotoPhreak: **WHY NOT?!

**PrincessD: **Money issues (crumples into fetal position and sobs too)

**LanieBug: **But isn't there something where you can have the school pay for half of it if you show them legit proof that you make x amount of money in a year?

**Maggsters: **Yeah, I think so! GO TO THE SCHOOL AND ASK THEM!

**PrincessD: **I'm not poor! Just with prom coming up and whatnot my mom doesn't want to spend the money right now. And I don't want to sound like some sniveling poor British orphan! I've read enough about them and they're all annoying!

**LanieBug: **Harry Potter isn't! AND he's good looking too!

**PrincessD: **Well, you have me there. But Oliver Twist and Pip are! Stupid Dickens xp

**PhotoPhreak:** WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC HERE!

**PrincessD: **I'll talk to the school and see what they say.

**Maggsters: **That's the spirit! (imitates cheerleader)

**FrolloFan: **What are we going to do about ME though?

**LanieBug: **Don't you worry, Steff! We'll find away. OH CRAP!

**PrincessD: **What's wrong?

**LanieBug: **Cat puked. I gotta clean it up

**PhotoPhreak: **Thanks, I'll have a lovely image of that when I eat my lo mein. Which reminds me, I gotta go eat.

**Maggsters: **OMFG! YOU HAVE LO MEIN?! (drools)

**FrolloFan: **I'll see you guys tomorrow then!

**PrincessD: **Bye!

* * *

**A/N: Just an FYI, Steffanie and Diane WILL be going on the trip! As of now, they're not just because I didn't want to create this world of perfection where everyone can jump off Frollo's high horse and go on a plane. Let me know what you think! Oh, and I hope the screenames were self-explanatory. But if you have any questions PM me or leave it in a review! Mucho love, Opal**


	9. Hiccups and Hunks

**A/N: ANother long update, I know. But I'm really satisfied with it. This is for Forestwater and to all my loyal reviewers! Your eagerness to read this story makes me want to write it even more!**

* * *

Diane stared at the computer screen sadly and then walked into the kitchen. Maybe some ice cream would make her feel a little bit better. No sooner had she taken a scoop of Mint Chocolate Chip, the sound of the garage closing could be faintly heard. Then, her father entered the room, finally home for work. He usually left before Diane even got up for, but he always managed to make it home a couple of hours after dinner.

"How's my Diana Banana?" he joked, ruffling her hair with affection.

"Not too great. And my name's Diane," she replied moodily.

"I know that, it says so on your birth certificate" Mr. Bontecou chuckled. Then, his tone of voice changed, "How come you're upset?" he asked, concern glazing over his eyes. As Diane was explaining her problem, he was microwaving the leftover meatloaf her mother had cooked for dinner.

"I can see you want to go Disney with your friends Diane. But as your mother said, we're a little tight with our budget this year," he said sadly.

"Do you think I'll be able to qualify for financial aid? Because Maggie and Elaine were mentioning it on IM not too long ago." There was a loud dinging noise, signaling that the meatloaf was ready.

"You can ask the school tomorrow and see what they say," her dad offered. As he began to dig into his meatloaf, Diane began to notice her ice cream was beginning to melt.

"Well, I'm gonna go back on the computer," she said, shuffling back to see if anything interesting happened. As it turned out, Steffanie was still online.

**PrincessD: **Hey! I didn't know you're still online!

**((FrolloFan has gone idle))**

**PrincessD:** No! You can't go idle! ((prepares to do CPR))

**FrolloFan:** Oi! I'm NOT losing my lip-virginity to a girl!

**PrincessD:** Technically I wouldn't be kissing you, I'd be saving your life. There's a difference.

**FrolloFan:** Not to my mom. She's a complete homophobe after all. It's a sin apparently if a girl does CPR on me, but if a guy does it its perfectly okay! Sheesh! She'd should be grateful that I'm alive!

**PrincessD:** Well, I didn't give you CPR, virtually or in real life. And I hope I won't have to. But when I have to, I will.

**FrolloFan:** Aw, thanks! But my mom was going on and on about how sinful my outfit was today. And that's why I can't go to Disney.

**PrincessD:** WTF? She won't let you go because of THAT? That's a load of bull. Your outfit was far from slutty. She should see how Clarissa and her cronies dress!

**FrolloFan:** Knowing my mom, she'd probably get diagnosed with every terminal disease if she saw what they wore.

**PrincessD:** Yeah, you're right.

**FrolloFan:** Hey! Did you notice that Maggie got really flustered when we mentioned Kenny today at lunch?

**PrincessD:** Sorry, too busy wallowing in my pool of misery. I WISH WE COULD GO TO DISNEY!

**FrolloFan:** Me too! How bought I drop in that pool of yours? We could have a canon ball contest. Or wait! I know! We could go skinny dipping!

**PrincessD:** OK, now you've gone too far. I'm not literally in a pool. But yeah, I did notice the whole MK situation

**FrolloFan:** They'll probably end up going out, and get MARRIED TOO! And we can all be the bridesmaids. Can you imagine Kenny in a tux?

**PrincessD:** Oh no.

**FrolloFan: **What? Kenny wouldn't look bad in one.

**PrincessD:** True, but you're about to go on one of your fantasies about how we're all going to live together with our boyfriends, get married, move to a tiny suburb, and raise our kids together.

**FrolloFan:** I can see it happening.

**PrincessD:** Me too, but I just don't think I'll ever be ready for that kind of commitment.

**FrolloFan:** Well, you're only 16, so best not to worry about it now. I gotta sign off though. See you tomorrow!

**PrincessD:** Adios, Steffanie!

**((FrolloFan has signed off))**

Diane was still feeling pretty sad as Steffanie signed off. But at least she wasn't the only one out of the group who couldn't go. Logging off the computer, she went back upstairs to read _The DaVinci Code _a bit more_._ Around 11 pm, she began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next day at school, Diane began to stare nervously at the clock. She was waiting for the end of the day. Her plan was to talk to the principal, or whoever could tell her if she qualified for financial aid, and then her mom was going to pick her up. It'd be simple as that. At long last, the bell rang and everyone swarmed to their lockers.

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait for you?" Maggie asked as they struggled through the crowded hallways.

"Yeah. My mom's going to pick me up, so no worries," Diane said, reaching her locker at last.

"See you later, then," her friend waved.

Within five minutes, the hallways were starting to thin out. A few kids were running, hoping not to miss the bus while others started to go to their extra curricular activities. It took Diane a few minutes to find where the Principal Clergy's office was located. But eventually, she was there. The secretary was typing on the keyboard, while irritably conversing with an anonymous person on the phone. Not wanting to interrupt her, she sat on a chair that was made to fit in a doctor's office. It was quite deceiving too; it looked comfortable, but it was far from it.

"Who are you looking for?" the secretary asked, finally noticing Diane.

"Principal Clergy. I wanted to ask him a question," Diane mumbled.

"I'll be with you in a minute," she said. After saying some very rude words into the phone, she slammed the receiver down.

"Sorry about that. What's your name?" she asked, getting ready to scribble it down on a Post-It.

"Diane Bontec-HIC!"

Diane clapped a hand to her mouth. She hated it when she got the hiccups at random times.

"Diane Bontechic? Never heard of that one," the secretary mumbled, writing it down.

"No! I mean its Bontecou-HIC!"

"Make up your mind already! You should know your last name by now!" snapped the secretary.

"Sorry, I've got the hiccups," Diane apologized, blushing with embarrassment.

"Tell you what. Why don't have your parents call Mr. Clergy's office tomorrow? Here's his extension."

And with that, she handed another Post It to Diane and went back to her business. Diane stared at the number grumpily, stowing it in her jean pocket. _So much for that _she thought_. _And even worse, her hiccups were starting to become more frequent and louder. Slipping out of the office, she wandered into the hallway. Her hiccups echoed off the metal lockers as she approached a vending machine. Inserting a dollar, while still hiccupping, she pushed in the plastic button. Suddenly, someone clapped their hands on her shoulders and shouted "BOO!"

Diane let out a high-pitched shriek, turning around so quickly she elbowed her attacker in the jaw.

"Ow!" he shouted, falling to the ground.

"Don't scare me like that! You practically gave me a heart attack!" Diane accused, clutching her heart. A loud clunking noise signaled that her water was ready to be taken out of the machine. As she bent down to get it, she realized the boy who scared her was still on the ground.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?!" she cried, coming to her senses and getting down on her knee.

"Well, aside from the fact you could've broken my jaw, I'm quite alright," he grunted, getting to his feet. Diane could make out a bruise that was starting to form.

"I'm really sorry! I just get scared really easily," she mumbled, blushing with embarrassment as she stood up.

"I can see that. But I was always told scaring people was the best way to get rid of hiccups."

"No, that's not true!" Diane said defiantly. But then she noticed her hiccups had gone away! This guy had gotten rid of them!

"They're gone now! Thanks a bunch!" she grinned, but then she became humble again, "and I'm really sorry about your jaw. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah. It'll be a great souvenir when I go to karate class," he chuckled. Diane noticed that he had an adorable smile. He seemed like one of those guys who managed to make everyone laugh. She liked this, and proceded to converse with him more.

"What kind of belt are you?" Diane asked. She didn't know a lot about karate, but it looked interesting. However, henever she saw it on TV, she just saw people making weird noises as they kicked the crap out of their opponents.

"I'm a blue belt. It'll be a while before I get my black belt though. By the way, my name is Cody Landrigan," said the boy. Diane finally was able to have a good look at Cody. He had short blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a lot of freckles dotted his crooked nose. He had the look of a kid who wanted to romp around outdoors.

"I'm Diane Bonetcou," she smiled. Suddenly, she hear a loud noise of someone's car horn being honked.

"Aw, that's my mom," Diane groaned, eyeing the blue SUV with disbelief. She wished she didn't have to go so soon.

"So I guess I'll see you around then?" he asked.

"Yeah, and thanks again for getting the hiccups!" Diane said gratefully as she hurried toward the door.

"No problem! See you later!" Cody called.

"Bye!"

* * *

**A/N: Just an FYI for everyone, it took me FOREVER to name Diane's eventual crush. But I'm satisfied with my choice. And my BIRTHDAY IS TOMMOROW!! w00t! So that was my little gift for you guys. Please review! **


	10. Christianity and Conflict

**A/N: Sheesh, two months for me to finally update this story! As an FYI, this will probably be one of my longest stories. Therefore it'll probably be a longer wait in between chapters. I'll try my best though. I also noticed in the last chapter Diane said something about "getting the hiccups," but I meant for her to thank Cody for getting RID of them. Ah well. Enjoy! **

* * *

Around the same time that Diane met Cody, Steffanie was driving home, keeping an eye on the car seat beside her. The fake baby, courtesy of Mr. Fetus's class project, was letting out a recorded wail.

"God! This is the second time in the past twenty minutes that you're crying!" Steffanie grumbled. Unlike Ella's partner, Steffanie was stuck a complete asshole. His name was Douglas Mayostard, who was the biggest pothead she'd ever known. In addition, he hadn't even offered to take the baby home. _Besides, if he did I think our baby's battery would over circuit due to the pot fumes _Steffanie thought bitterly as she drove into her driveway. Struggling to carry in everything she brought to school (as well as the baby), she opened her screen door by hooking her toes in the crack and pulling out.

"Mom, I'm home!" she cried as the door slammed behind her. She could faintly hear organ-like music coming from the living room. To her embarrassment, her mother was kneeling on the floor in an old-fashioned dress. Her eyes were closed and her head was low as she prayed. In front of her sat the Bible with a cross necklace atop it. Ten Yankee Candles burned around her like a crop circle, giving off the scent of lavender.

"Amen," her mother whispered, opening her eyes and blowing each candle out. Once every candle was extinguished, eyes rested on her daughter and the car seat she carried.

"Is that a baby? Oh I can't _believe _you didn't follow your chastity promise! What will your future husband think, knowing you had a one night stand before college?! Of course I am proud you didn't abort it. Killing an infant like that is so sinful!" her mother rambled, going on and on about how she was happy but furious at the same time.

"Mom, don't worry! It's a robotic baby. You know the ones they give out in health class? It's just like that," she explained hurriedly over the baby's continuous wailing. Her mother gave her a quizzical look. Sighing, Steffanie continued. "And I'm still a virgin."

"Praise the Lord for that!" her mother said, relief in her voice. "What is the baby's name?" she asked as they headed into the kitchen.

"I haven't actually thought of one," Steffanie admitted, "all I know is that it's a girl."

"That's obvious, though. You didn't even bother clothing the child!" her mother cried, pointing at the baby's plastic vagina.

"Hang on," Steffanie said, rummaging through the kitchen cupboards. At last, she found an old dishtowel and wrapped it around the infant.

"How do you make it stop crying?" her mother asked. Steffanie just remembered; her baby had been crying for nearly ten minutes. Digging through her pockets, she finally pulled out a set of keys. Each key was etched with words like _Diaper Change _and _Burping. _Finding the keyhole on the baby's back, she began to find which key would silence the crying, which was getting more obnoxious by the second. Within seconds, the baby made a cooing noise and became quiet as Steffanie pulled out the key that said _Lullaby. _

"Thank goodness. It's a shame I'll have to hear that all during spring break," her mother complained, rubbing her temples. Steffanie pursed her lips, trying to bite back her retort. _Maybe you wouldn't have to hear her crying if I could go to Disney World! But you're too prude to realize that not everyone walks around in turtlenecks and joins a convent by the age of five. Besides, my shirt wasn't even THAT bad! It had some cleavage, but it wasn't like my nipples were popping out! _Steffanie thought bitterly.

"Yeah, too bad," Steffanie grumbled. Cradling her fake baby and her backpack, she went upstairs to her bedroom. She sat the baby on top of her pillow while her bookbag was tossed into a corner. Picking up her laptop from under the bed, , she logged onto IM. Luckily, she wasn't the only one on.

**Maggsters:** Hey Steff. How are ya?

**FrolloFan:** Grumpy. Mom still is unwilling to let me go to Disney.

**Maggsters**: She won't be if you go somewhere else.

**FrolloFan:** Huh?

**LanieBug:** Yeah! Tell her Maggie, tell her!

**FrolloFan:** Elaine?! How the heck did you get in this chat room?

**LanieBug:** I have my ways ((cackles maniacally))

**FrolloFan:** WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?

**Maggsters:** Well, I was over at Elaine's house after school today

**LanieBug:** And we figured out a way to get you in Florida without your mom bugging out!

**FrolloFan:** REALLY? WHAT IS IT?

**Maggsters:** I just sent you the link. Open up your email!

**LanieBug:** Yeah, open it up!

Scrolling eagerly across the screen, Steffanie browsed through her inbox. Sure enough, Maggie's email was in there. Clicking on the virtual envelope, she was directed to the Ave Maria University, which was down in Florida. Apparently, the college was offering an intense religious program for a week. _How is this supposed to help me though? _she thought glumly. It was the exact same week that they'd be going to Disney World. Unless--

**FrolloFan:** I'm confused. Why did you guys send me this?

**Maggsters:** If you noticed, it has the same fee as the Disney World trip! AND it's the same week!

**LanieBug:** So all you have to do is get the money, but put it towards the Disney trip instead!

**Maggsters:** And your mom will think you're really being a nun for the whole week instead of partying with strangers hugging small children in life-size costumes!

**FrolloFan:** That's really sweet of you guys to be thinking of me, but I can't lie to my mom like that

**LanieBug:** WHAT?!

**Maggsters:** Why not? You've had no problems doing it before!

**LanieBug:** Yeah, what makes this any different?

**FrolloFan:** What if she finds out? She'd never trust me again! Plus, what if I got hurt at the park? A lot of people die on roller coasters, you know!

**Maggsters:** That's because they weren't secured in all the way

**LanieBug:** Or they had Santa bellies and ugly muffin tops and it interfered with the safety features

**Maggsters:** What the heck is a muffin top?

**LanieBug:** It's when people wear tight jeans and their hip fat spills over. And their belly fat too if its REALLY bad.

**FrolloFan:** Ew, that's gross. I'll ask my mom though. Maybe I'll just go to the Ave Maria college thing and you guys could drive me to Disney World

**Maggsters:** But that means we'd have to drive 3 hours to get you and then another 3 getting back.

**LanieBug:** So if you think about it, we'd spend 12 hours a day in the car. Which we'd have to rent, cause we're flying down. Besides, we'd have to drop off at the college after a day at the park.

**FrolloFan:** Maybe I could stay in your hotel room!

**Maggsters:** But you have to give the resort a heads up of how many people are in your room. And they have to be staying with you the entire time. So it'd be easier to lie to your mom

**FrolloFan:** BUT I CAN'T LIE TO MY MOM ABOUT SOMETHING THIS HUGE!

**LanieBug:** You can try. We're not saying you have to lie, Steffanie. But it's an option to consider. I gotta go, but I'll let you think about it.

((LanieBug has signed off))

**FrolloFan:** Well, what do you think Maggie?

**Maggsters:** I guess Elaine is right. You should think about this for yourself.

((Maggsters has signed off))

Steffanie glared at her computer screen. Although she couldn't help but admire her friend's dedication, she was a bit skeptical. Normally lying to her mother was second nature. But who knows what could happen if she lied about this? There were too many incidents on TV when teenagers went missing or kidnapped. She didn't want to be one more. And with that, she signed off, thinking about her options. When she felt like her brain was going to explode, she looked over at the plastic baby she was taking care of. It seemed slightly angelic, with a smile frozen on its face. Its little fists were balled together as if it were going into a boxing match. But other than that, it was down right cute.

Taking in its looks, Steffanie noticed its green eyes, olive skin, and wispy black hair.

"I think I'll call you Esmeralda," she smiled. At least one decision was made. But the next one she'd have to make would be a lot tougher.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I finished the chapter! Your reviews make me want to continue the story, so keep on reviewing and reading! Love you guys! Mucho love, Opal**


	11. Spaghetti and Solutions

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, by now you probably get the drift that I have been updating less frequently. However, I figured out a way that I can work on this during my lunch periods. That way, I can work on the chapters gradually instead of spending a whole night updating. But most likely they will be going to Disney World soon. Anywhoo, hope you enjoy!

* * *

After deciding to name the baby, Steffanie lay on her bed, staring absently at the ceiling. Thoughts of lying to her mother, homework, and Disney World floated through her head like soap bubbles. She had been thinking for so long that she didn't even hear her father come home from work. Then it was oddly quiet. Tiptoeing to her door, Steffanie opened it slightly. She could see her parents from the upstairs landing, talking quietly. Deciding not to interupt them, she finally started to do her homework. Nearly half an hour later, a pungent scent managed to meet her nostrils. Wrinkling her nose, Steffanie hoped that the fumes wouldn't make Esmeralda die. _Better for the baby to die of smelling food then pot smoke _she reasoned.

"Steff! Come down for dinner!" her mother called.

Pushing her homework off to the side, she got off her bed and went downstairs. A heaping mound of spaghetti was piled on her plate. In the center of the table was a pot of meat sauce. And next to that, a basket was filled to the brim with garlic bread. Feeling a smile creep upon her lips, she sat across from her father. She was about to take a bite when her mother cleared her throat.

"First, we must say grace," she said.

Fighting the urge not to roll her eyes, Steffanie held hands with her dad. At her house, she'd be lucky if grace was under five minutes. Her mother insisted on making a huge spectacle about it. One time she had even said: "Bless the fruit that blossoms from all types of botany. And please guide the corporations that harvest this delicious food and concoct a sugary liquid mostly made out of high fructose corn syrup." Thankfully, the prayer was shorter tonight and the began to eat. For several minutes, the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of cutlery scraping plates and the chewing of food. Then, Steffanie noticed that her father put down his fork.

"So how was school today?" he finally asked.

"It was okay," Steffanie responded, not looking up from her plate. She barely talked to her parents during dinner. And when she did, it felt extremely awkward. Normally she'd just tune them out as they talked about religion and whatever else adults found entertaining.

"Your mother told me that you had a class trip coming up soon," he continued. Steffanie nodded; she hated how her parents pretended to be clueless so her response could lead up to the climax they had planned. And most often, this climax wasn't too thrilling.

"Yeah, its in Disney World. Elaine, Maggie, and Ella are definatley going," she said, munching on her garlic bread.

"What about Diane?" her mother asked.

"She might. She still has to figure some stuff out. But once that's done, she'll be allowed to go." Steffanie felt awkward about mentioning Diane's financial trouble. Plus, she felt that it was something only she and her friends should know. Exhaling, her father finally brought out the truth.

"And you're feeling left out because most of your friends are going?"

Steffanie dropped her fork on her plate. Her father actually _understood_ how she was feeling? It was odd, but at the same time, she felt relieved that someone in her family finally understood her.

"That's exactly how I feel!" she exclaimed. Steffanie's parents exchanged glances. Exhaling slowly, her mother finally contributed to the conversation.

"Well, I've talked to your father. And we've decided that you can go to Disney World."

Steffanie started shrieking so loudly she could've risen Tony Jay from his grave. Her parents were actually allowing her to go to Disney World! She would be able to spend spring break with her friends in another state! And with no parents, they could do whatever they wanted! It was a dream come true!

"However, there is a catch," her father said. Steffane stopped cheering, looking fearful. Knowing them, they'd expect her to find some local church to do mass. Or worse, maybe they'd want her to preach God's word to irritable tourists.

"Your father and I get to pick out your clothes," her mother grinned. Steffanie knew that this was punishment for the yellow V-neck she had worn the other day. It wasn't the greatest thing in the world, but it wasn't too horrible. Besides, she could always borrow different clothes from her friends.

"Alright," Steffanie shrugged, "can I be excused? I feel really full."

"Sure. Just be sure to put the leftovers in the garbage disposal," her mother said. Exchanging smiles with her parents, Steffanie hugged them. After that was done, she took care of her dinner and torpedoed back upstairs. _It's about time that I share the good news!_she thought gleefully. Logging back onto IM, she was relieved that everyone was on.

**FrolloFan:**OMG! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT'S HAPPENED!!

**PhotoPhreak:** What?

**LanieBug:** Did your Mom convert to Buddhism?

**FrolloFan:** Fat chance, but it'd be hysterical if she did!

**Maggsters:** Tell us!

**PrincessD:** I've got news too.

**FrolloFan:** Can I go first?

**PrincessD:** Fine.

**FrolloFan:** MY PARENTS SAID I CAN GO TO DISNEY WORLD!!

**Maggsters:** Really?!

**LanieBug:**SQUEEEEEEEE!!

**PhotoPhreak:** Sweet! That's amazing! What made them change their minds?

**FrolloFan:** Who cares what caused them to? The point is I can go!

**LanieBug:** What were you gonna say Diane?

**PrincessD:** The principal finally got back in touch with my mom.

**Maggsters:** And?

**PrincessD:** I CAN GO TO! Apparently I didn't qualify for financial aid, but since I read so many books the school had some program I didn't know about. And apparently, I won 1,000. So most of its going to the trip. But the rest I'm saving for college.

**FrolloFan:** But we read too! We all do! How come we don't get cash?

**Maggsters: **Yeah! How many books did you read anyway?

**PrincessD:** I've read 300 books since freshman year. And that doesn't even count English class.

**PhotoPhreak:** HOLY SHIT! That's like 100 books a year!

**LanieBug:** Way to go Diane!

**Maggsters:** This is gonna be great! I get to go to Disney World with my best friends!

**FrolloFan:** Well, my parents have to pick out my clothes, which sucks. That was the agreement. Or rather, their bill that can't be vetoed.

**Maggsters:**EW! You're gonna have to wear really ugly dresses.

**LanieBug:** Don't they realize that its over 80 degrees in Florida?

**PrincessD: **Don't worry Steff! You can always borrow our clothes.

**PhotoPhreak: **Yeah, don't worry. I have plenty of fashionable stuff you can wear. They may be a bit big on you, but you can definitely wear them.

**FrolloFan:** Ella, we're practically the same size! Why would you say that?

**PhotoPhreak:** Because I have the biggest breasts. 38 C baby!

**FrolloFan:** Screw you! Just because I'm a 34 C doesn't mean my girls are tiny ((flaunts out chest like Pamela Anderson))

**LanieBug:** Alright, lets not be belligerent towards each other over breasts. We've got packing to do!

**PrincessD:** Yeah! The trip is gonna be in nearly a week!

**Maggsters:** Well, I gotta get off anyways. I have to finish an Earth Science lab.

((Maggsters has signed off))

**PhotoPhreak:**Me too. See y'all tommorow!

((PhotoPhreak has signed off))

**PrincessD:** I'd better be going too. Mom wants to help me pack.

((PrincessD has signed off))

**LanieBug:** And then there were two. Are you gonna abandon me too?

**FrolloFan:** Yeah, sorry. Esmeralda just crapped in her diaper. Well, technically her diaper is my mom's dishrag. All the more reason why I have to clean it up.

**LanieBug:**Ew, to think what robotic babies can do. I like the name though!

**FrolloFan:** Thanks. Oh, and Elaine?

**LanieBug:** Yeah?

**FrolloFan:** I'm glad I didn't have to lie to my parents.

**LanieBug:**Me too, Steff. Me too :)

* * *

**A/N: WAHOO! I finally updated! Once they go to Disney, it'll be ten times faster. Originally, I was gonna have some sappy Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants moment where Steff and her mom sobbed uncontrolably and sounded like "I want what's best for you!" ((ten minute hug scene)) "I'm so glad you understand me!", but that stuff nauseates me. Ah well. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Oh, and LilyHelsing was the only one who got the whole meaning behind "Mayostard". Bravo! **


	12. To the Airport

**A/N: Just so you know, I've taken the liberty of creating some of the main characters of It's A Small World on Dollz Mania and have uploaded them on my Photobucket account. It's OpaqueOpal and I daresay they are quite cute. Anywhoo, I have finally updated! I really need to get it in gear. I've also taken the liberty of fast forwarding to the day they go to Disney World. That way, we can get to other parts of the story more quickly! So anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**((When Scott makes a reference to the song "Comatose" by Skillet, go look it up on YouTube. It's a great song!))**

_April 12, 2007_

_4:30 am_

"Elaine, honey! You have to get up!" her dad said, shaking the redhead lightly. Groaning loudly, she unsteadily got out of bed. She couldn't believe that she'd be in Disney World within a few hours. Mr. Clergy had announced yesterday that those going on the trip should arrive no later than 5:45 at the school. Then, they'd all file onto coach buses and dropped off at the Greater Rochester International Airport. And with their flight scheduled to leave at 8:00 am, there was no telling what would happen. After all, this would be her first time traveling on an airplane.

Shuffling blindly towards the bathroom, she stumbled on and her foot came down upon something furry. Unfortunatley, it was her cat's tail. Yowling with fury, he raked his claws across her ankle before darting under the bed.

"Gustav! That hurt!" Elaine hissed, inspecting the slash. Thankfully, it wasn't too bad. Even though it stung, it was nothing a Band-Aid couldn't heal. After taking a quick shower, she went back to her room and put on jeans, flip-flops, and a purple tank top. Then, she put a clear bandage on her ankle and headed downstairs for breakfast. Nibbling on bacon her mother had cooked, she tried to pay attention to the last-minute advice her parents were offering.

"Don't get separated from the group," her dad advised.

"Keep all your dirty laundry organized," her mother added.

"I know, I will," Elaine promised, wiping her mouth. By the time she had finished getting ready, it was almost 5:30. While her parents started loading up the car with her suitcase, Elaine noticed Gustav licking his paw in the corner.

"I'm gonna miss you," she said, picking up the fluffy ginger cat. He purred with content as she scratched his ears. Setting him down gently so he wouldn't scratch her again, she hopped into the car.

"You didn't pick up Gustav before we left, did you?" her father asked. The cat was notoriously famous for shedding his fur all over the place, especially clothes.

"No," Elaine lied, trying to fall asleep on the ride to Bluemont High School. However, that was nearly impossible due to the fact that her mother kept hitting potholes every few feet. By the time they reached the school, Elaine's head had hit the window so many times she was afraid she had suffered permanant brain damage.

"Well, here we are!" her dad exclaimed as they pulled into the school's parking lot. A single coach bus had its bottom compartments open as students tossed suitcases and duffel bags carelessly into the chambers. Despite the fact the sun hadn't risen yet, Elaine could make out Clarissa Menchini, ordering her porter to haul her Louis Vuitton luggage set away. _Why does she even bother going if she's just going to make everyone around her miserable? _Elaine thought grumpily.

"Do you want us to help you with your luggage, sweetie?" her mom asked.

"No, I'm okay," Elaine insisted. For some inexplainable reason, she was hesitant on going now. She'd never been on a trip by herself. And the thought of going to Florida without her parents just made her feel worse.

"You'll be fine," her dad assured.

"Thanks," she said gratefully. Smiling for a few seconds, she embraced her dad and then her mother.

"Don't hesitate to call us," her mom said as she started the car.

"Love ya!" Elaine said, waving as her parents drove away. She didn't care if some kids thought it was "uncool" to love their parents. Even if they annoyed her at times, Elaine still cherished them. Adjusting her backpack, she grabbed the collapsible handle of her suitcase. It rolled slightly on the pavement before stopping.

"Oh, great," she groaned. The wheels on the bottom of her suitcase had a habit of getting stuck. After several failed attempts to get the wheels working, she started to half carry, half drag it to the coach bus.

"You need help?" a male voice asked. Tilting her head upward, she recognized Scott Baker making his way towards her. He was wearing a navy blue polo that complimented his curly blonde hair.

"Sure, thanks," Elaine blushed, walking towards him. Their hands brushed slightly as he took the bag from her. Pretending not to notice this (even though it was hard not to), Elaine walked beside him in unison.

"You sure that's not too heavy?" she asked.

"Nah, you're talking to the guy who has to lug around an instrument all the time," he grunted.

"Oh! That's right, you play the alto sax, don't you?" Elaine said hurriedly.

"Good memory," Scott grinned.

"Did you bring it with you?"

"You mean my saxophone? Yeah, I mean its kinda pointless to bring since we'll be in the park the entire time. But you never know what you'll need."

"Do you think you could play me a song?" Elaine asked. Scott looked at her with interest, but then Elaine felt herself stuttering, "I-I mean you don't _have _to. But I bet you're really good!"

He broke out into a grin again, "No, it's cool. Just let me know."

"I will," Elaine swooned.

By now they had reached the bus and Elaine couldn't help but notice that Clarissa was glaring at her. Gulping slightly, she spun around and tried to give her undivided attention to Scott until her friends came.

"Hey, do you wanna sit on the bus with me?" Scott asked.

"Sure!" Elaine said. However, it came out a little too eager and loud. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice though. She could see it now: she would pretend to fall asleep on his shoulder. And maybe, just maybe, he'd lay his head on top of hers. Or better yet, as she "woke" from her slumber he would gaze into her eyes and they could kiss passionately. _Just like the movies! _Elaine thought happily.

"Alright, cool. See ya in a few," Scott said, ambling over to his guy friends.

"Elaine, you're here!" Maggie squealed, practically tackling her friend. Hugging her in return, she couldn't see Maggie's parents with her.

"Wait, where's your mom and dad?"

"Oh, they just dropped me off. And come to think of it, I think--DIANE!" Maggie screamed, pausing mid-sentence to hug Diane, who was bringing her bag to the bus.

"Maggie, calm down! It's too early," Diane mumbled, sipping from a Starbucks styrofoam cup as she threw her duffel bag in with ease with the other bags.

"You girls ready to go?" Ella asked, coming up behind them with Steffanie beside her.

"Heck yes!" Elaine beamed, hugging them each in turn, "Oh, but I'm not going to sit with you guys on the bus ride."

"Are you kidding me?" Steffanie hissed.

"How come?" Diane asked.

"Scott Baker wanted me to sit with him before you guys even showed up."

"Oh, alright then. You two have fun now," Ella winked. Under her breath, Diane started to sing a highly naughty version of "The Wheels on the Bus"

_The girl on the bus will drop her pants_

_Drop her pants, drop her pants_

_The girl on the bus will drops her pants!_

_All through the town!_

_The boy on the bus whips out his---_

"Shut up!" Elaine whispered, slapping Diane's arm. Stifling laughter, they lined up to go on the bus. After getting checked off by the driver, Elaine kept an eye out for Scott. Spotting him, she smiled and he jerked his head towards her in acknowledgment.

"Hi," she said shyly, sitting next to him.

"Hey," he said, uncoiling his iPod. Offering her an earbud, he asked if she wanted to listen to anything.

"Okay," she said shyly. Scrolling through the songs, she noticed a song entitled _Comatose. _Clicking it, she noticed that it was by a band named Skillet.

"That's a great song. It's my favorite on on their album. Click it again and it'll show the lyrics." Obeying him, she squinted at the small print:

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you  
Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_[Chorus:]  
I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you---_

Before she could continue reading though, Scott started to sneeze violently. Even though the song sounded amazing, she took the earbud out.

"Are you okay?" she asked. His eyes were watering and his nose looked irritated.

"Just my allergies," he sniffled.

"What are you allergic too?"

"Usually its pollen. But I found out a while ago that I'm severely allergic to cats."

Elaine could feel her eyes bugging out. How could she be so stupid? Obviously he was sneezing because she still had Gustav's hair on her clothes. She felt awful. Could this get any worse?

"Uh, I better go then," she said, making to get up out of the seat.

"Why?" Scott asked, rubbing his nose with the back of his wrist.

"I-I triggered your allergies. Its because I have a cat. I'm really sorry."

"No, its okay. I'll try and find a seat closer towards the front," Scott said, scooching past her. Hanging her head in embarrasment, she tried amusing herself by staring out the window. She would've kept doing so if she didn't hear a sugary-sweet-yet-venomous voice cooing "You can sit next to me, Scotty."

Peering ahead, she noticed Clarissa Menchini patting the seat beside her. Scott looked back at his friends, who already had occupied seats and had no room for him. Naturally, they gave him thumbs up and started winking. Shrugging his shoulders, he sat next to her. Clarissa looked behind her and noticed Elaine boiling with rage. Winking at her, she proceeded to flirt with Scott. Deciding to take action, Elaine started to think of another version of "The Wheels on the Bus"

_The prep on the bus is such a bitch_

_Such a bitch, such a bitch_

_The prep on the bus is such a bitch_

_and she will DIE!!! _

Twenty agonizing minutes later, the bus finally pulled into Greater Rochester International Airport. Elaine could hear the roar of the planes as they took off into the sunrise. Outside, people were dragging suitcases, talking into their cellphones. Others were freaking out, practically knocking into people so they could reach their terminals on time.

"Alright, everybody off!" said the bus driver, opening the doors. Everyone ran out, quickly trying to find their suitcases. Finally spotting hers, she wheeled it over to Ella and the others. She felt like crying, and before she knew it she had her forehead resting on Steffanie's shoulder. Thankfully, the tears didn't come.

"Hey, don't feel bad. It's not your fault," Steffanie soothed, giving Elaine a one-armed hug.

"No, it is!" Elaine mumbled, "he's allergic to cats. And Gustav's fur was all over me."

"Just don't hang around Gustav. Then Scott will be on you like peanut butter on jam!" Maggie said confidentaly. Smiling weakly, Elaine followed her friends into the airport. Screens were all around the room, saying when flights were leaving, if they were delayed, where they were arriving or departing at, and much more. After going through all the ridiculous security restrictions, they finally were allowed to wait for their plane.

"How long have we got?" Diane asked as she sat on a plastic seat.

"About forty-five minutes," replied Ella.

"I would've thought more people would've come on the trip," Maggie remarked, staring at fifty or so classmates.

"Well, maybe they thought Disney was babyish," Elaine reasoned.

"Who cares? The point is we get to spend spring break together. And who knows what we'll encounter? But I reckon that no matter what happens, this will be an adventure that I won't forget," said Steffanie. Suddenly, a voice crackled over the PA system _"Flight 815 is boarding now to Orlando, Florida. Please have your tickets ready." _

Grinning at one another, Elaine and her quartet gathered their bags and waited to board the plane.

**A/N: AHAHAHA! I am finally done with this chapter ((and my longest one yet. Over 2000 words!)). Sorry I encorporated so many songs into this chapter, but I think it was alright. So I hope you enjoyed my early Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa present. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! **


	13. Boarding and Bibles

**A/N: As I was browsing through my old chapters, I realized that I originally published this story on Dec. 29, 2007. EXACTLY one year ago! So in honor of that, I figured I'd type up another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Maggie Duncan's eyes bugged out with excitement. They were finally going to Disney World! As she handed her boarding pass to a sleepy-looking flight attendant, she followed her friends into the plane. Out of her group of friends, she was the most experienced when it came to airplanes.

"How come we aren't in the plane yet?" Elaine asked worridley, staring at the walls around her. The carpeted floor was sloping downward and the walls shook every once in a while.

"Don't worry, that's just the jet bridge. It's like a bridge we take to the plane without going out on the runway," Maggie explained.

"Then why is it _moving?_" Steffanie asked.

"Beats me. But don't worry, we aren't going to fall," Maggie assured. Out of her friends, Elaine and Steffanie seemed the most nervous. But Kenny Vrooman, the boy who had kissed her knee in kindergarten, looked like he was walking to the gallows. His mouth was set straight but Maggie could see him shaking. As much as she wanted to comfort him, she hesitated. She didn't want him to get any bright ideas. Just because he had kissed her once didn't mean she returned his feelings. Even though he had insisted it was for "medical" purposes, Maggie had doubted it. Plus, her friends were convinced that she and Kenny would go out. And she didn't want to give them any reason to start the teasing now.

At long last, they finally reached the doorway.

"Good morning," said the flight-attendent, an eager overly-white smile plastered to her face. Maggie nodded, trying to find her seat. Most of the people aboard the flight were buisnessmen, texting rapidly onto their Black Berry phones. Others looked like retirees, seeking warmer weather in Florida. Finally, she found her seat (24C); it was right next to the oval shaped window. Shoving her carry-on underneath her seat, she beamed at Diane.

"Where's your seat?" she asked Diane.

"I'm 28A, so I'm well behind you."

As Diane tried to go further into the plane, Maggie was worried. Surely she wouldn't have to sit next to a stranger the entire flight? She hoped not.

"I'm 24B! We can sit next to each other," said Ella, scooching in next to Maggie. Now all that was left to seat in their group was Elaine and Steffanie. "I'm 28B, so I get to sit next to Diane!" Elaine squealed, pracitcally running down the aisle to Diane's seat. Steffanie looked dumbfounded. Staring at her ticket, she came to the realization that her seat was across the aisle from Maggie and Ella. And unfortunatley, there was no chance that they'd able to sit next to one another. There were two seats on one side of the aisle and three seats on the other side of the aisle. Luckily for both Ella and Maggie as well as Diane and Elaine, they'd be able to sit next to each other. Sadly for Steffanie, she'd be sitting next to _two _strangers.

"Don't sweat it guys, I'll be okay," Steffanie said. Maggie, however, didn't like seeing her friend look so dejected.

"You and I can switch seats," Maggie offered, "that way, you can be next to Ella."

"Are you sure?" Steffanie asked.

"Yeah, its no big deal," Maggie said, waving her hand indifferently, "besides, you get the window seat."

"Thanks Maggie, I owe you one."

As the girls switched seats, Maggie settled into the middle seat and waited. It felt like forever, but finally an extremely elderly man slid into the window seat. He was very tall and his nose was turned upward in disdain.

"Do you often sleep well on flights?" the old man asked.

"Sometimes," Maggie answered.

"Do you snore?"

"No," Maggie said, wrinkling her eyebrows.

"That's good," the old man said, taking out a small Bible from his shirt pocket. Maggie could barely make out the initials stamped on the cover. The spelled out JCF. Deciding that it would be too personal to ask what they stood for, she amused herself by reading the safety manual. Giggling at the drawings, she didn't notice when another person took a seat next to her.

"Hi Maggie! I didn't know you were going to Disney too!" She turned her head to the right and nearly squeaked in shock. It was Kenny Vrooman.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, I finished the chapter! Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter. You shall receive a bunch of air-cookies if you can figure out JCF... ;) **


	14. Holy Handholding

**A/N: I was hoping to get this up in time for January 6th in honor of the Festival as Fools as well as LazyChestnut's birthday. But because of problems outside my fanfiction life, I wasn't able to go on and finish the chapter. Plus I've gotten so addicted to Facebook that I've barely even touched this chapter in a while. I fear its going to start collecting dust... ****so this is a BELATED birthday gift. Correction, a VERY late birthday gift. But better now than never I always say! **

* * *

_Happy (Belated) Birthday LazyChestnut!_

_You're a great authoress as well as a friend_

_You and I will be together until the end_

_No matter what color your eyes are_

_Whether they're green or blue_

_We'll always be able to make fun of_

_All the Mary-Sues_

_Titanic and Lost_

_and Hunchback of Notre Dame galore_

_I'll always love Clopin_

_But I love you ten times more_

_LOVE YA!!!_

_~Opal_

* * *

Maggie groaned inwardly as Kenny beamed at her. She didn't know that he would be sitting next to her! _OK, don't freak out! _Maggie thought to herself _perhaps it won't be too bad. _A sudden crackling noise sounded above them.

"This is your captain speaking. Our flight from Rochester, New York to Orlando, Florida will be approximately 2 hours and 45 minutes. The weather in Orlando is sunny skies with a high of 78 degrees Fahrenheit. We would like to remind you that there is no smoking on the plane. In addition, we ask for you to turn off your cellphones for the duration of our flight. So we'll be taking off in approximately ten minutes so hustle to your seats!"

Maggie laced her fingers together and put them on her lap. She had read in a magazine that if you didn't want a boy to touch you a certain way, don't give him an excuse to. And resting her arm on the arm rest would've been a perfect opportunity for him to hold hers.

"This is my first time flying," Kenny confessed.

"That's cool," Maggie said simply.

"How about you?" Kenny pressed on.

Maggie tried hard not to sigh. Even though Kenny's intentions _seemed _innocent, there was no telling what was going on in his head. As much as she wanted to switch seats with Steffanie, she knew that was out of the question. Both she and Ella were giggling over a Mad Libs book they had purchased before the trip.

"I've flown a few times before. It's not bad at all," assured Maggie. Suddenly, the intercom crackled again.

"May I have your attention please? We will be ready for takeoff just about now. Please put your tables in the upright position and turn off all electronics until we are all clear."

Maggie stared at her cuticles while the flight attendant waved her arms as she demonstrated what to do with the equipment. But for newbie fliers like Kenny, she looked like she was dancing to an upbeat pop song.

"What is she doing?" Kenny whispered.

"She's going over what to do in case of an emergency," Maggie explained. As the flight attendant went back to her seat, Kenny looked even more freaked out than before. Feeling slightly annoyed but sympathetic at his worrying, she unclasped her hands and held her right one out to him.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" she asked.

Kenny looked like he had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar and given a banana-split as a reward. Wordlessly, he placed his hand in hers. Maggie was surprised by how clammy it was. _It's probably because he's so nervous _Maggie reasoned. The plane jerked forward as it glided toward the runway. Then, it began to go faster. Kenny started to breathe loudly through his nose, gripping Maggie's hand tighter and tighter as they gained altitude. Throughout all of this, the old man next to Maggie continued to read his Bible.

Finally, they were up in the air. Peeking around the old man, Maggie could see the grid-like pattern of Rochester thousands of feet below her. Suddenly, there was a mild beep as the captain came onto the intercom again.

"Attention passengers. You are able to turn on your electronics. But please, cellphone use will not be allowed during our flight. Our flight attendants will be bringing around refreshments and snacks in a few minutes. Until then, we have 2 hours and 40 more minutes til we land in Orlando Florida."

"See? That wasn't so bad, right?" Maggie asked, patting Kenny's hand letting go of it.

"I guess not," he replied, eyeing Maggie as she began rummaging through her carry-on bag, "what are you looking for?"

Not answering him, Maggie finally pulled out a pack of gum, "It's supposed to help your ears from popping."

"But isn't that bad?" Kenny pressed, "am I going to be deaf by the end of this flight?"

"Oh for the love of Christ!" she cried in exasperation, "just take a stick of gum and you'll be fine!"

JCF gave a shuddering gasp as he stared at Maggie with horror.

"You used the Lord's name in vain!" he said.

"I'm sorry sir," Maggie apologized. She hoped that by offering him a piece of gum would compensate for the "sin" she had committed.. But clearly, JCF wasn't interested in making peace. Turning his nose at her, he turned back to his Bible without another word.

"Nice one," Kenny said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Shut up," Maggie hissed, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Oh come on! You aren't mad at me, are you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," she said, grinning slyly. And with that, she dug out her magazine and began to read.


	15. Disney's Wilderness Lodge

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. You guys gotta help me with my last time I was in Disney World was October 2001, so of course my memories of it aren't the best. In addition, MGM Studios is now Hollywood studios, but that's not too important. Also our senior dean is pushing for us to go to Disney for our senior trip! WAHOO!!! With any luck we can stay at the resort I'm mentioning. I hope you enjoy it! I'll try and get another chapter out before school starts, but I can't make any promises...**

Several hours later, the plane arrived in Orlando. Steffanie could see the heat waves rise from the pavement. Once the plane rolled to a complete stop, she and Ella rose from their seats. Aside from Maggie and Kenny holding hands during turbulence and playing Solitaire on her iPod, the flight down wasn't that exciting. But there would be plenty to do once they got to Disney World!

"I hate waiting for my bag," Maggie grumbled as they stood by the conveyer belt. Suitcases rotated in clockwise circles, almost like a carousel without the horses. A few rambunctious toddlers tried to ride on them. Their mothers pulled them off, much to their displeasure.

"Oh, it's not so bad. Besides, it's really cool to see all the different types of luggage," Diane replied.

At that moment, a bunch of Louis Vuitton bags spilled out onto the belt. Clarissa Menchini stepped forward, scoffing about how some people didn't know how to treat expensive things.

"I swear, if my shampoo leaks onto my clothes I'm going to have a _fit!_" she vowed.

Steffanie then saw Elaine sprinting forward, grabbing an instrument case.

"Hey, since when has Elaine played in band?" Ella commented. It was very odd indeed, because the closest Elaine got to play an instrument was a triangle. Everyone else shrugged, but then they could see why she had retrieved it. She was standing next to the blonde boy, Scott, handing him the case and talking to him animatedly. Then he let out a loud sneeze, causing Elaine to go beat red and scurry back to her friends.

"Aw, how cute! I haven't seen the retrieving-of-luggage-for-the-hot guy maneuver, but I must say it looked like it worked," Maggie crooned when she had finally made her way back to the group.

"Oh, shut up," Elaine growled, "you were no better. You and Kenny were holding hands for quite a while."

"That was different," Maggie retorted. But Steffanie couldn't help but notice that she turned red too.

* * *

After several hectic hours, the group of students finally boarded the bus that would take them to Disney's Wilderness Lodge. Once they arrived, Steffanie noticed the concrete path, curving by pink flowerbeds and into the resort. With Ella, Maggie, Elaine, and Diane beside her, they walked into the lobby.

"Oh wow!" Diane cried.

"It's amazing!" Ella gaped, enchanted.

"Cool!" said Elaine.

The student's heads craned upward, admiring all the details. Comfy looking chairs were placed around circular tables with outdated travel magazines. A stone fireplace, well over fifty feet, soared into the wooden ceiling. As she walked around, Steffanie had the feeling that she was in a log cabin. But unlike the log cabins in the 20th century, this one was positively huge! As the chaperones dealt with the reception desks, most of the kids asked if they could go to the bathroom. Others plopped armchairs, reading the magazines without interest. After nearly half an hour of waiting, the chaperones finally came over.

"As you all know, you chose your roommates for the trip a while ago," said one of the chaperones. She was about five feet tall and had jet-black hair. "because it was cheaper for the school as well as yourselves, the rooms we reserved sleep six. They include two queen-sized beds as well as a pull-out couch. Girls will be on floors four and five. The boys will be on floors two and three. Now when I call your name, please come up. You'll get room cards for all your room's occupants as well as a meal card. In addition, we placed a list of rules and regulations in your rooms. Now first up, Clarissa Menchini's group!"

"I am _so _not sleeping on a couch!" she muttered to the other girls in her group. Among them included Lily Greenhall and Tami Johnson, Clarissa's cronies since kindergarten. Snatching the cards out of the chaperones, she marched off to the elevator. The girls who trailed behind her were also popular. However, Steffanie didn't know them by name.

"Steffanie Stubeck's group?" called out another chaperone. Her blonde hair was held back with a pair of chopsticks and a red, beaded necklace hung from her wrinkled neck.

"Yes, that's us!" Steffanie said, approaching the woman.

"My name is Yolanda and I'm the chaperone for your floor," she said, handing Steffanie the cards, "if you need any help, just give me a holler! I'll be in room 508 and you're just a few doors down in room 521. Enjoy your stay!"

"This is so exciting!" Maggie squealed as they boarded the elevator.

The numbers corresponding with the floor would light for a few seconds, shutting off when they reached a new floor. When the doors opened on floor five, the girls walked down the carpeted hallway.

"You ready?" Steffanie asked, taking out her card.

"Oh just open it all ready! I need to pee!" Ella whined.

"Not without a proper countdown," she replied.

"Fine," Ella grumbled.

"On the count of three. One, two, THREE!"

She slid the card through the scanner. However, the green light that normally appeared just flashed red.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

Ella was crossing her legs now, her hands over her crotch, muttering something along the lines of "Hurry up!"

After the second try, the door opened.

"Oh wow!" Diane breathed.

"I don't think there are any words to describe this," Elaine said, "and besides, it really is just like a hotel room only just a tad bit bigger and more elegant."

"But there's two TV's!" Maggie exclaimed.

A sudden flush could be heard before Ella came out of the bathroom.

"So what's in that folder?" she asked, noticing that Steffanie was reading the contents of one.

"Oh, the usual stuff. No boys in the girl's rooms and vice versa. Quiet hours are from midnight to seven. But they gave us a list of the different restaurants and activities we can do."

"Let's go in the pool!" exclaimed Diane.

"Can we go in the park yet?" Maggie suggested.

"No, but it says tomorrow we are heading off to MGM Studios," said Steffanie, "it's the park that focuses solely on Hollywood films. Most of their stuff is shows, but they also have a few rides."

"The rides are always the best part," Elaine exclaimed, "and you guys are coming with me on all of them no matter what. But there's one ride I want to go on before the rest."

"Which one is that?" Ella asked.

"The Tower of Terror!"

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I really need constructive criticism. DO NOT WORRY ABOUT HURTING MY FEELINGS. The only way for me to improve is to receive criticism as well as praise where it's due. **

* * *


End file.
